


Confortevoli Distanze

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una serata sonnacchiosa, lenta e normale, irrompe letteralmente in un ristorante una mente "diabolica" atta a rovinare una cenetta intima. Non sconvolgerà solo quella.<br/>Alla luce di un vecchio lampione, a distanza di anni e di generazioni, avverrà uno scambio di testimone di sogni e di speranze…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 05-12-2010.

 

 

  
**ANaco, perché sì.**

 

"Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it... well can you feel it"  
 ** _You Oughta Know_ \- Alanis Morissette** (click)

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town"  
 ** _Grand theft autumn_ \- Fall Out Boy** (click)

  
  


C’era una volta un gruppetto di bambini che soleva giocare lungo una stradella costellata di lampioni; correvano lungo il viale, a piedi o in bicicletta, ridevano e scherzavano e ogni santo giorno si davano appuntamento per quello successivo sempre allo stesso posto: all’ultimo lampione della strada, il più vecchio e mal funzionante. Poi gli anni passarono, furono erette nuove case, la strada fu nuovamente asfaltata e furono costruiti nuovi marciapiedi: i lampioni vennero sradicati e sostituiti con altri più moderni, non ce ne fu più uno vecchio e mal funzionante. Ma non ci furono neanche più gli stessi ragazzini a giocare in quel posto e quelli nuovi che vennero furono più smaliziati; il luogo cambiò col tempo, ma i ricordi dei vecchi ragazzini rimasero legati indissolubilmente ad esso.  
Un giorno, un vecchio locale lungo quella strada fu messo in vendita: un uomo passò di lì, fermò la sua auto davanti alla porta e decise di comprarlo. In ricordo della sua infanzia passata in quel luogo, quell’uomo aprì un grazioso ristorante, _Al vecchio lampione_.  
Sfortunatamente per voi, la dolce poesia rétro legata a questa storia finisce qui: quell’uomo – che decise di comprare quel posto per realizzare il suo sogno da bambino proprio dove i suoi sogni erano iniziati – è il padrone del ristorante dove lavoro, _Al vecchio lampione_ appunto, e gli schiamazzi dei bambini che giocavano sono stati sostituiti dal rumore di piatti e bicchieri e dalle chiacchiere sommesse dei commensali.  
Quando io ero un ragazzino il luogo di passeggio giovanile era il centro storico, non era più come ai tempi del signor Giordano – il mio datore di lavoro – e l’età media in cui i maschietti iniziano a guardare con nuovi occhi le ragazzine era bruscamente calata. Non si giocava più come ai tempi del vecchio lampione, c’era più malizia, si "giocava" a prendere in giro le femmine per attirare la loro attenzione, quindi tutta la storia del ristorante e del perché del suo nome io la seppi soltanto quando andai a lavorarci: per me prima quel locale quasi non esisteva.  
Il ristorante era situato in una delle tante strade secondarie del centro storico, una delle meno ampie e in salita che portava al lungomare dopo una discreta camminata di circa un quarto d’ora. Era un po’ lontano dalla confusione che c’era per le vie durante le sere dei week end e il suo aspetto – l’ingresso era rialzato rispetto al livello della strada, si entrava salendo una piccola scala di pietra e in alto a sinistra della porta c’era attaccato un lampione in ferro battuto dal cui braccio pendeva l’insegna di legno intagliato – soprattutto la sera dava l’idea di un posto intimo e confortevole. Era un luogo tranquillo e "da adulti", anche per questo la mia mente non tenne in conto della sua esistenza fino a quando un giorno mia madre mi disse che cercavano dei camerieri, anche senza esperienza, e di provare a vedere se facevo a caso loro. Mi presero, e ci lavoravo da quasi un anno quando tutto ebbe inizio.  
Ero stato uno studente svogliato, con più voglia di fare e creare che stare seduto a studiare, ero riuscito a diplomarmi all’alberghiero – scuola scelta perché non sapevo cos’altro scegliere – a via di salti mortali e interrogazioni fatte all’ultimo momento – e anche grazie al mio carattere mite: non ero un tipo che creava problemi in classe, non era mio solito attirarmi delle antipatie da parte dei professori, ma non ero neanche un ruffiano – "da grande" volevo essere indipendente, ma non sapevo da che parte cominciare; avevo deciso di iniziare a lavorare come cameriere per vedere che piega avrebbero preso i miei progetti per il futuro una volta tuffato dentro ad un mestiere, niente di più, niente di meno.  
Avevo vent’anni, un nome che avrebbe dovuto essere una benedizione – Benedetto – e un cassetto che non si voleva riempire di sogni.  
In sala lavoravamo in tre: io, Sergio e Federica. Sergio era il figlio maggiore del proprietario, un ragazzo più grande di me di soli un paio di anni la cui simpatica abitudine era ascoltare con finta aria indifferente tutti i discorsi dei nostri clienti: grazie a lui sapevamo sempre vita, morte e miracoli dei nostri clienti abituali, ma se c’era un problema da risolvere o qualche discussione in sala prendeva una brutta piega veniva sempre a cercare aiuto da me. Federica era una ragazza altissima, superava il metro e ottanta e portava solo tacchi dodici che misteriosamente non le facevano male quando stava in piedi a servire per tutta la serata; era abbastanza avvenente, indossava solo gonne nere molto corte ed era quella che solitamente invogliava i clienti a finire il pasto con un dolce: passava per i tavoli con il carrello pieno e con un sorriso seducente e convinceva chiunque, ma se per caso si ritrovava davanti un cliente che voleva fare il cascamorto, lei sfoderava con disinvoltura il coltellaccio da macellaio al posto della paletta per dolci e stranamente da parte dello sfortunato uomo non provenivano più inequivocabili segnali di corteggiamento.  
Tutto cominciò un giovedì sera d’autunno; ormai avevamo già cambiato l’arredo del locale da un pezzo – avevamo sostituito le tende e il tovagliato scegliendo colori che vertevano sul bordeaux, nella bella stagione invece tutto verteva su tonalità fredde pastello – l’atmosfera era quella calma che si respira nel periodo di fiacca che era per noi l’autunno: è la stagione immediatamente successiva a quella vacanziera, la gente torna al lavoro o allo studio ed era è troppo impegnata a tenere il broncio per le ferie finite per pensare a grandi uscite o a grandi cene.  
Davanti alla cucina c’era una famigliola che stava aspettando che consegnassimo loro la cena da portare a casa e in sala c’erano tre tavoli occupati, poca roba; uno di questi tavoli era impegnato da una coppia che festeggiava il loro anniversario, lo sapevamo perché ci avevano chiesto una torta fatta di proposito su cui fosse scritto col cioccolato fuso "A e M, 5 anni insieme".  
Io e Sergio eravamo impegnati ad asciugare velocemente i bicchieri e le posate che ci aveva passato la lavapiatti, davamo le spalle alla saletta e ogni tanto il mio amico si guardava in modo circospetto intorno per controllare se qualcuno lo stesse ascoltando mentre spettegolava sui nostri clienti.  
«E allora» mormorò prendendo un altro bicchiere da asciugare, «la moglie gli ha detto "Se non mi compri l’asciugatrice, io non baderò a tua madre il prossimo week end, che tuo fratello si attacchi al tram: questa cosa di fare i turni per fare i badanti ci sta rovinando ogni vacanza!" e lui si è fatto stretto nelle spalle e ha mormorato una cosa che non ho capito, ma che ha fatto incazzare di più la moglie, che ha ordinato un sorbetto al limone: pessimo segno».  
Abbozzai un sorriso divertito e vidi Federica tornare da noi sbuffando; prese uno strofinaccio per aiutarci ad asciugare il resto. «C’è un tipo che ci sta provando con me» sibilò fra i denti.  
«Chi è?» s’interessò subito Sergio, girandosi verso la sala con poca discrezione.  
«Quello al tavolo con la moglie incinta» rispose secca.  
«Cosa?» mi sorpresi. «Flirta con te davanti alla moglie?!»  
«Mi ha guardato il culo e le tette per tutto il tempo e non appena la moglie è andata in bagno ci ha provato spudoratamente e mi ha fatto un sacco di complimenti! Con la moglie incinta davanti! Che essere viscido!»  
« _Solo_ perché sua moglie è incinta?» ribatté Sergio, controllando con fare teatrale la brillantezza di un bicchiere controluce. «Del signor Marino che ha tre figli _e_ la moglie incinta e porta qui tutte le sue amanti che ne dici? Praticamente questo mette incinta la moglie ogni volta che lei scopre la sua amante fissa di turno!»  
«Oppure» osservai io, «è lei che si fa mettere incinta nel vano tentativo di tenerselo stretto».  
Federica storse il naso. «La cosa non cambia: si tratta sempre di uomini senza cervello e di donne che il cervello lo stanno perdendo, se sperano di risolvere le cose così!»  
La nostra attenzione fu improvvisamente attirata da una sagoma che ci passò velocemente davanti per poi fermarsi sulla soglia della porta ad arco di pietra della sala; un solo colore poteva descrivere quella figura, il nero. Era un ragazzo abbastanza alto, più di Federica, aveva la carnagione olivastra e i capelli corti e neri come gli occhi, che erano grandi e dallo sguardo acuto e lucido – stava sondando i nostri clienti con occhiate rapide e attente – indossava una giacca nera e lunga, teneva le mani in tasca e sembrava avere una strana espressione beffarda sul viso. La sua posa ci mise all’erta: stava per fare qualcosa di strano, lo percepimmo perfettamente.  
«Bel figo, però» osservò con occhio critico Federica, che conosceva bene le mie preferenze sessuali.  
«Non c’è male…» mormorai seguendo attentamente i suoi movimenti; mi avvicinai a lui con fare discreto: Sergio era troppo fifone per prendere la situazione in mano e per cavalleria non avrei mai di certo mandato avanti Federica.  
«Buonasera, posso esserle utile?» chiesi con tono fermo e ponendo subito un "lei", giusto per dare un certo tocco freddo alla mia domanda.  
Stranamente lo vidi fare un gran sorriso divertito verso un punto della sala. «No, grazie: sto proprio per raggiungere un mio carissimo amico!» m’indicò il tavolo a cui si avviò a passo sicuro.  
Perplesso dalla sua espressione felice e sarcastica insieme, guardai il tavolo che mi aveva indicato: era quello con la coppia che stava festeggiando il loro quinto anniversario, due giovani di forse tre o quattro anni più grandi di me, probabilmente coetanei di quello strano tizio.  
Il ragazzo in nero non si tolse nemmeno la giacca e, sotto lo sguardo basito della lei della coppia e gli occhi pieni di terrore dell’altro, scostò una sedia dal tavolo accanto al loro e si sedette davanti ai due, in mezzo.  
Posò le braccia sul tavolo e intrecciò le dita, come a mettersi comodo; fece un sorriso falsamente cordiale al tipo terrorizzato. «Ciao, Antonio!» e si voltò verso la ragazza. «Ciao anche a te, Maria! Ovviamente noi due non ci conosciamo, ma lascia che mi presenti» le porse la mano continuando a sorridere, «mi chiamano Efrem, e credimi lo so» si portò una mano al petto con fare dispiaciuto, «i miei genitori mi hanno dato un nome del cazzo, ma del resto ho anche un carattere del cazzo ed è proprio per questo che stasera sono qui!» sorrise ancora di più e si girò nuovamente verso il ragazzo, che deglutì vistosamente. «Antonio, caro Antonio» sospirò, «ho saputo da fonti certe che stasera saresti stato qui e proprio non ce l’ho fatta ad impedirmi di venire in questo meraviglioso, discreto e intimo posticino per dirti quello che ti auguro e per porti una certa domanda di fondamentale importanza» gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
L’altro si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «Che domanda?»  
Lui gli posò entrambe le mani sul braccio con modo falsamente incoraggiante. «Naaah, prima lasciami dire una cosa» scosse la testa e assunse un’aria fin troppo seria. «Voglio che tu sappia che sono davvero felice per te, non posso augurare altro che il meglio sia a te che alla tua ragazza, perché, vedi, lei è tutto quello che la persona con cui stavi non era e ti darà esattamente le cose per cui l’hai lasciata! Lei» indicò la ragazza, che era sempre più allucinata, «sa esprimersi bene, in modo pulito ed educato, è sicuramente intelligente e brillante e non fa mai battute pungenti o sconvenienti o discorsi troppi ambigui: non ti metterà mai in imbarazzo e la potrai presentare ai tuoi parenti come una futura donna in carriera che sa il fatto suo» schioccò la lingua, «è una donna che certamente non esaurirà mentalmente quando sfornerà tutti i pargoli che _tu_ vuoi, ma che soprattutto _i tuoi genitori_ vogliono che tu abbia! Perché era anche questo il problema con l’altra persona: non avrebbe potuto darti dei figli, avresti dovuto rinunciare alla paternità e, seriamente» si portò la mano sul petto con espressione mortificata, «è stato davvero crudele da parte sua privarti della possibilità di diventare padre, ma lei» indicò di nuovo la ragazza, «sarà una madre sicuramente eccellente» si complimentò soddisfatto. «Volevo dirti anche che sono felice di vederti così sereno, senza più problemi o paranoie perché» si voltò verso Maria incrociando le braccia al petto, «sai, quando la notte lui e l’altra persona dormivano nudi e abbracciati, lui non faceva altro che frignare di quanto la loro storia fosse difficile, di come tutto sarebbe potuto andare a puttane se si fosse saputo di loro, eppure per lui il loro amore era importante, era il centro dell’universo intero, la sua ragione di vita, diceva. Il loro amore era la sua fonte di energia e quindi a dispetto di tutto l’avrebbe tenuto stretto fino alla morte» si voltò verso il ragazzo con fare sarcastico. «Quindi com’è che sei ancora vivo?»  
Antonio si passò le mani tremanti sul volto. «Efrem…» provò a fermarlo, ma lui era un fiume in piena.  
Io e i ragazzi, così come gli altri clienti, stavamo guardando la scena totalmente affascinanti dal modo in cui Efrem parlava e gesticolava controllando sempre bene il tono di voce e le espressioni facciali da usare: era terribilmente e dannatamente teatrale, avevamo intuito tutti verso quale colpo di scena stesse virando, ma non potevamo fare a meno di guardarlo continuare a parlare con la figurata ascia in mano che stava calando sulla testa di quel miserabile ragazzo.  
«Davvero, Antonio, io sono felicissimo per te! Avrai una vita piatta e piena di abitudini con una moglie perfetta e una prole strillante, esattamente come il tuo ritmo biologico, la tua famiglia e l’intera società ti sta imponendo: hai preso finalmente la tua strada e, Cristo, è uguale a quella di centomila altri uomini, ma chissenefrega se tu sei a posto con te stesso!» era fintamente entusiasta. «Hai impiegato a malapena quattro anni e mezzo a capire quale strada prendere, hai promesso mari e monti e hai giurato che saresti stato coraggioso, ma che importanza ha tutto ciò adesso se finalmente sei felice? E adesso dimmi» continuò ironico, «lei è perversa come me? Perché era questo quello che ti divertiva, il fare insieme cose indicibili a dispetto di ogni convenzione: sfidavamo in silenzio i pregiudizi e ci sentivamo forti, _inseparabili_. Ha mai provato a farti un pompino al cinema come ho fatto io? Quando la scopi e gemi il suo nome, lei lo sa quante volte ti sei fatto scopare _da me_ gemendo _il mio_ nome?» si fece un po’ più serio. «Non ti è bastata la fiducia che ho riposto in te, non ti è bastato tutto il tempo - _i miei anni_ \- che ti ho dato aspettando che tu avessi il coraggio di essere te stesso, non ti è bastata tutta la mia devozione dentro e fuori da un letto, non ti è bastato nulla di me, quindi adesso che sono completamente svuotato perché per quasi cinque anni nella mia vita ci sei stato sempre e solo tu e nessun altro, adesso che non so che cazzo farmene delle abitudini che avevamo insieme perché costellano inutilmente la mia vita ora che sono solo come un cane, adesso che ho la testa piena di troppi ricordi e dei lettori mp3 troppo pieni di canzoni nostre su cui scopavamo appassionatamente, adesso, Antonio» puntò un dito contro il tavolo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, «dimmi se pensi a me mentre ti scopi lei, perché sappiamo entrambi benissimo che non è una donna quello di cui hai bisogno, e sappi che, da quando ti sei deciso a lasciarmi, di uomini nel mio letto ne ho portati tanti e tutte le volte che me li sono scopati ho pensato a te sperando con forza che tu potessi sentire in qualche modo quanto stessi facendo godere qualcun altro che non fossi tu, affinché ti ricordassi cos’hai perso e cosa sei veramente, grandissima testa di cazzo» terminò sibilando. «Scusami se ti ho rovinato la cena, ma sai» fece sarcastico, «visto che adesso sei così sereno, ho pensato fosse giusto che tu sapessi del gran casino che ti sei lasciato dietro! Portati un po’ anche tu sulle spalle la croce della fine della nostra fottuta storia!» si alzò dalla sedia e con espressione schifata uscì dal ristorante.  
Eravamo tutti gelati sul posto. Tranne Sergio: credo che fosse già in movimento per cercare altri particolari succosi sulla storia.  
Il generale stato catatonico si ruppe soltanto quando Maria emise un singhiozzo strozzato e si alzò dal tavolo in modo molto rumoroso lanciando il tovagliolo in faccia ad Antonio; fuggì via, non so dove, il ragazzo invece restò lì, attonito a guardare il nulla.  
Mi accorsi che per tutti era difficile tornare a fare quello che si stava facendo prima, era come se quel ragazzo ci avesse frustato la sua amarezza, solitudine e disperazione in faccia, tutti i suoi ultimi cinque anni andati in pezzi, e pensandoci non sapevo – e non sapevamo – chi dei tre fosse pienamente nel torto: Antonio che aveva finto di essere eterosessuale e aveva avuto per anni una storia clandestina? Lei che era stata troppo cieca? Efrem che era stato troppo plateale e non aveva alcun diritto di forzare il coming out di Antonio in quel modo? Era tutto tremendamente surreale. Beh, almeno non l’aveva picchiato né gli aveva rovesciato qualcosa in testa: io forse l’avrei fatto.  
Il signor Giordano si avvicinò a noi fissando Antonio e facendo un cenno con la testa verso la porta. «Per fortuna quel tizio non ha urlato, né fatto a pugni né ha rotto qualcosa, ma gradirei che sapesse che qui non è più il benvenuto: non voglio scene simili nel mio locale».  
«Certamente» mormorò fintamente saggio Sergio: sapevo benissimo che in realtà stesse pensando che quello era stato il momento più glorioso della sua carriera da cameriere.  
«Il tipo è ancora fuori» sospirò il nostro datore di lavoro, «andrò a parlarci».  
«Vado io» mi offrii di sostituirlo, «sono giovane come lui, l’affronterò meglio» inventai. In realtà, da gay a gay forse certi discorsi l’avremmo affrontati meglio: non volevo che il signor Giordano, magari perdendo la pazienza, se ne uscisse con espressioni poco gradevoli sulla sua sessualità, della roba che io stesso non avrei voluto sentire.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sicurissimo».  
«Come vuoi» si scostò per farmi spazio per uscire.  
Avevo indosso la camicia bianca e il gilet nero con ricamato il logo del ristorante sul taschino, mi accorsi troppo tardi che faceva freschetto fuori, ma non tornai indietro: osservai la sua schiena rigida mentre ne se stava appoggiato alla ringhiera di pietra delle scale e fumava guardando i passanti alla luce del lampione sulla porta. Mi strinsi nelle spalle e mi appoggiai anch’io, ma rivolto verso l’entrata.  
«Bella serata» esordii con tono ironico ma amichevole; lui sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico.  
«Ti manda il tuo capo a dirmi di allontanarmi e di non venire più qui?»  
Scrollai le spalle. «Più o meno».  
Fece un tiro e si voltò a guardarmi intensamente. «Sei gay» sentenziò.  
«Davvero?» mi finsi sorpreso. «Non me n’ero mai accorto».  
Rise scuotendo la testa. «La maggior parte degli uomini etero hanno paura di avvicinarsi ad un gay, come se potessimo stuprarli da un momento all’altro svilendo così la loro mascolinità, e dopo quello che ho detto poco fa, dopo il modo in cui ho parlato di sesso, non credo che un ragazzo completamente etero si sarebbe avvicinato a me in modo così tranquillo e non sulla difensiva».  
«Effettivamente, se fosse venuto il mio capo ti avrebbe preso per il bavero della giacca scaraventandoti il più lontano possibile da qui, anzi mi sa che forse ti avrebbe fatto fare un lungo volo in picchiata verso la fontana del centro storico» ammisi con un piccolo sorriso. «Quindi prendilo come un consiglio: allontanati da qui il più in fretta che puoi».  
Distolse lo sguardo da me e ghignò. «Sto per andar via, aspetto che passi un amico a prendermi con la sua auto, non preoccuparti» sospirò riassumendo il suo tono teatrale e appoggiò mollemente i gomiti sulla ringhiera tornando a guardarmi in faccia. «Capelli castani chiari folti e interessanti occhi castani-azzurri» mi squadrò, «ancora non me lo sono portato a letto uno con gli occhi come i tuoi».  
«Lo devo prendere come un complimento?» inarcai un sopracciglio.  
«No, prendilo come un invito» fece un sorriso beffardo.  
«Sì, l’ho sentito che ultimamente te ne porti tanti di uomini a letto, ma…» schioccai la lingua, «se io non fossi interessato ad una botta e via con uno sconosciuto?»  
«E se io fossi la tua eccezione?» mi guardò negli occhi posando il mento sul palmo di una mano.  
«Andiamo, amico: entri nel ristorante dove lavoro facendo una scenata ad un tuo ex e poi mi chiedi di venire a letto con te a malapena dopo solo uno scambio di frasi, quale persona sana di mente potrebbe mai accettare il tuo invito?» obiettai sicuro delle mie motivazioni.  
«Non sono poi così tanto stronzo, sai?» disse con una certa autoironia. «Io mi rifiuto di essere quello che non sono, ma per quasi cinque anni lo sono stato per amore di qualcuno, mi sono negato tutto quello che una normale coppia dovrebbe avere, mi sono sciroppato bugie su bugie, ma… sono una persona schietta e sincera» si portò una mano al cuore con un gesto elegante, «e nel mio essere sinceramente gay devo dire che mi sono gayvolmente scopato quel ragazzo, solo che per poterlo dire – per poter essere quindi sincero – dovevo per forza far venire fuori la sua omosessualità in questo modo: mica mi sono scopato da solo, i gay scopano con altri gay, dovevo pur dire con chi scopavo. In sintesi, non sono stronzo, sono solo fottutamente sincero».  
«Io dico che sei solo un tipo vendicativo» affermai con un mezzo sorriso e incrociando le braccia sul petto, «non hai minimamente pensato a cosa gli succederà adesso che tutti sapranno che è gay in questo modo così plateale e non per sua scelta. O forse, proprio perché l’hai pensato hai deciso di fare _esattamente_ così» insinuai.  
Fece un piccolo ghigno a metà strada fra l’amaro e il sarcastico. «Ho anch’io dei genitori, so cosa succede quando la propria omosessualità viene a galla. Ovvio che l’ho fatto perché _lo sapevo_ : non mi piace la gente che si nasconde per i motivi sbagliati» si voltò di nuovo a guardarmi intensamente. «Allora, verrai a letto con me, sì o no?»  
Mi feci anch’io teatrale. «Ti senti così solo, adesso che la vostra storia è finita, che hai bisogno ogni sera di qualcuno che ti riscaldi il letto?»  
Tirò su col naso avvicinandosi a me a meno di un paio di centimetri dal mio viso. «Sono stato un tipo fedele e sono stato inculato da uno che nel frattempo andava a letto con una _donna_ : ho da rifarmi, ovvio che non voglio stare da solo. Niente prediche, a quelle ci pensano già i miei amici» sorrise falsamente, «dagli sconosciuti voglio soltanto il culo».  
« _Al vecchio lampione_ stasera il mio culo non è in offerta, spiacente» feci spallucce, «ma posso offrirle un ottimo trittico di antipasti da asporto, se vuole».  
«Andiamo» m’incoraggiò, «non sono un tipo cattivo» mise su il broncio come un bambino, «non spezzo cuoricini a destra e a manca, non illudo nessuno, metto subito in chiaro cosa voglio» fece un sorriso fin troppo largo. «Andremo con la tua auto, così potrai buttarmi fuori quando ti pare».  
Schioccai la lingua e scossi la testa, come indeciso. «Non so…»  
«Un caffè dopo lavoro» un’auto si fermò davanti a noi, il conducente suonò il clacson: era l’amico che aspettava, «dimmi a che ora stacchi».  
Sospirai stancamente tenendo ancora le braccia incrociate strette, ero un po’ stizzito, ma più che altro sentivo sempre più freddo e ciò mi aiutava a mostrarmi più irritato di quanto in realtà lo fossi. «Seh, contaci».  
Lui scese le scale e aprì lo sportello dell’auto. «Diciamo che verso l’una sarò qui, allora» mi sorrise seducente e salì in macchina.  
Non appena l’auto ripartì, imprecai a mezza voce: staccavo verso l’una e mezza nei giorni feriali, mi avrebbe beccato.  
«Benedetto, tutto a posto?» mi richiamò il mio capo.  
Il suono del mio nome risuonò dentro di me come un allarme, sbarrai gli occhi: non gli avevo detto nemmeno come mi chiamavo, non c’eravamo presentati! E voleva portarmi a letto!  
Quel tipo era fuori, punto.  
«Arrivo» rientrai trafelato dentro al ristorante, deciso a reprimere la preoccupazione fino a quando non me la sarei ritrovata davanti. Sempre se Efrem fosse tornato, magari avrebbe trovato qualcun altro nel frattempo con cui provarci spudoratamente…

 

Spegnemmo la cucina all’una e fra il riassettare e preparare il tovagliato per il giorno dopo si fece l’una e trentacinque. Nel piccolo sgabuzzino pieno di detersivi che usavamo anche come spogliatoio, togliendomi la divisa e indossando i jeans e una maglietta, mi dissi che magari quei trentacinque minuti di ritardo l’avevano fatto desistere, magari mi sarebbe andata bene.  
Magari mi stavo facendo troppe paranoie.  
Con le chiavi della mia auto in mano, salutai il signor Giordano e i miei colleghi e uscii dal ristorante sospirando: bene, non c’era nessuno; mi affrettai a scendere le scale.  
«Allora, dove mi porti?»  
Raggelai e per un attimo trattenni il respiro; mi voltai e lo vidi seminascosto dietro la grossa Jeep Patriot nera del mio capo.  
 _Oh, cazzo_.  
Riflettei rapidamente sul fatto che se mi fossi avvicinato alla mia auto in quel momento, ne avrebbe sicuramente visto il modello e la targa e conoscendo il tipo che era non sapevo se ciò fosse una cosa buona e giusta.  
«Perché insisti così tanto?» gli chiesi onestamente mentre si avvicinava a me con espressione sorniona.  
«Solo un caffè» insisté, «sei con la tua auto, puoi bidonarmi, se vuoi: ho il mio cellulare» lo prese dalla tasca e me lo mostrò, «posso chiamare qualcuno che venga a prendermi quando voglio, i miei amici sono ancora in giro. Non avrai neanche nessun senso di colpa, se mi lascerai in mezzo alla strada. Scegli».  
Il fatto che stesse mettendo tutto nelle mie mani mi stava ponendo sotto pressione ancora di più; avrei dovuto essere io quello a fidarsi ciecamente o quello che avrebbe dovuto dire di no a ragione, ma per come le stava mettendo lui le cose erano maledettamente inverse: era _lui_ che si stava fidando di me, senza nemmeno sapere il mio nome. Certo che il bastardo sapeva bene come rigirare il coltello dalla parte del manico, eh?  
Sorrisi nervosamente. «Hai almeno idea di come mi chiamo?»  
Ricambiò il sorriso in modo furbo. «Benedetto: ce l’avevi scritto sul gilet, sotto il taschino col logo».  
 _Ops_.  
«E tu sei Efrem» sospirai, «ti ho sentito presentarti in grande stile, stasera» annuii.  
«E quindi?» incalzò.  
Mi passai stancamente una mano sul volto. «E va bene, cazzo, vieni con me» gli feci cenno di seguirmi verso l’auto.  
«Certo che _vengo_ con te» ironizzò; mi voltai per rivolgergli un’occhiataccia e lui mi fece un faccino innocente; alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
Saliti in macchina, misi subito su un po’ di musica per non rischiare silenzi imbarazzanti e allo stesso tempo perché avevo paura di cosa invece potessimo parlare.  
«Quanti anni hai, di preciso?» mi chiese allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.  
«Ti stai preoccupando solo ora di fare la figura del pedofilo?» lo presi in giro mettendo in moto.  
Mi guardò attentamente. «Tra i venti e i ventidue al massimo, presumo» non badò alla mia battuta.  
«Venti» risposi lasciando il parcheggio. «Tu?»  
«Aggiungine quattro» ribatté con tono annoiato. «E cosa fai nella vita? Lavori solo qui o fai anche altro?»  
«Lavoro solo qui» feci una piccola pausa, «e vivo ancora con i miei, se ti interessa, quindi ciò vuol dire che dopo non andremo a casa mia» gli sorrisi falsamente.  
«Perfetto» assentì, «perché io vivo da solo, quindi andremo da me» aggiunse con tono fin troppo serio.  
Inspirai a fondo provando ad infondermi pazienza. «E tu, invece, cosa fai nella vita?»  
«Lavoro in un negozio di elettrodomestici, in mancanza di personale o per esubero di lavoro vado anche a fare le consegne o a riparare i televisori – il negozio è di proprietà del padre di un mio amico – e studio».  
«Cosa, di preciso?»  
Mi guardò per un attimo e poi tornò a fissare la strada davanti a noi. «Mi sto specializzando in Criminologia» sorrise divertito prevenendo la mia battuta successiva, «e non dire che è strano perché ho la faccia da delinquente».  
«Non l’avrei mai pensato» mentii spudoratamente.  
«Sai qual è il mio più grande sogno?» assunse un’aria ironica e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«No» scossi la testa.  
«Essere ospitato in una di quelle trasmissioni televisive in cui si parla per ore di un qualche delitto efferato e dire "Signori miei, lasciate che io vi dica che in realtà voi della vita non avete capito un cazzo: uscite da quella porta e provate piuttosto a viverla la vostra vita, invece di giudicare quella degli altri"».  
Risi divertito. «Non saresti poi più ospitato da nessun’altra parte!»  
«Fa niente» alzò le spalle, «non voglio mica diventare un criminologo per questo. Sai perché secondo me la gente si infervora così tanto e passa ore e ore davanti alla TV quando succedono omicidi che destano scalpore?»  
«No» sospirai, preparandomi ad una risposta strana quanto lui.  
«L’uomo fondamentalmente è un animale che risponde ai suoi istinti, ma grazie alla società – che gli impone una certa educazione – riesce a filtrare le sue pulsioni e a far prevalere la ragione; gli zuccherini che riceve sottoforma di ricompense per essersi comportato bene lo aiutano a sopportare la frustrazione di non lasciarsi andare comportandosi come un animale, ma quando gli zuccherini vengono a mancare troppe volte o per tutta una vita, la frustrazione può diventare follia. Questo è un discorso che semplifica troppo le cose, vero» ammise, «ma che può far riflettere sul fatto di quanto in realtà ogni essere umano è più vicino alla follia omicida di quanto si creda: fortunatamente, solo una piccola parte delle persone frustrate impazziscono e si lasciano andare all’omicidio, ma tutti – nessuno escluso – abbiamo una piccola parte torbida che desidera eliminare alla radice i propri problemi» fece un sorriso crudele. «Il più delle volte l’espressione "Io ti ammazzo", rivolta ad una persona durante un litigio, è molto meno innocente di quel che si pensa: siamo animali, se non fossimo stati educati a non uccidere lo faremmo eccome, e la nostra piccola parte animale la conserviamo tutti…»  
Deglutii. «Ma presumo che la tua piccola parte animale tu preferisca tirarla fuori soltanto in altre situazioni…»  
«Sì» annuì con finta aria distratta, «tipo a letto. Non ho mai ucciso nessuno, se proprio ti interessa saperlo».  
«Grazie» sospirai fingendomi, ma non molto, sollevato.  
«Comunque» si schiarì la voce, «tutti abbiamo pensieri neri e torbidi, anche se non l’ammettiamo ad alta voce, e tutti quelli che passano le proprie giornate a fare i piccoli investigatori guardando talk show alla TV dedicati a simili fatti di cronaca nera, in realtà non fanno altro che puntare il dito per prendere distanza da ciò che potrebbero essere» assunse il tono e l’espressione di una vecchia comare che parla con un’altra, «"Vedi, è normale: ha passato tutta la vita così e adesso è scoppiato e ha ammazzato quel tizio! È normale!"»  
Nonostante tutto, ridemmo insieme.  
«La gente si dice che non avrebbe fatto questo o quello e avrebbe capito subito le prime avvisaglie di follia omicida» continuò. «La gente parla di pazzia, punta il dito o dice che è normale impazzire e ammazzare qualcuno in questi casi, anche se è un proprio familiare, ma in realtà sono tutte bugie atte a mascherare il fatto che si ha paura di impazzire in quel modo, o a giustificare pensieri omicida, anche se inconsci».  
«Quindi» provai a trarne delle conclusioni, «pensi che chi non guarda queste trasmissioni, o non si interessa a questi casi, siano le persone che _davvero_ nella loro vita non hanno mai desiderato uccidere qualcuno?»  
«Sì» ammise onestamente in modo disarmante.  
Mi fermai ad un semaforo e lo guardai in faccia, interdetto. «Sai, credo di capire cosa intendevi quando hai detto ad Antonio che fai battute sconvenienti o pungenti e discorsi troppo ambigui».  
«Ammetto che adoro parlare tranquillamente di cose oscene che una mente umana non dovrebbe nemmeno pensare» annuì con veemenza.  
Ripartii e scossi la testa. «Tu non sei normale».  
«Non mi piace esserlo» arricciò il naso con aria di sufficienza, «e trovo interessante osservare le reazioni delle persone quando parlo di queste cose».  
«E come ti sono sembrate le mie reazioni, finora?» gli domandai sorridendo nervosamente.  
«Non sei ancora scappato» sorrise soddisfatto; mi voltai a guardarlo e sbuffai un sorriso tirato.  
Lo portai in una pasticceria-tavola calda molto grande che restava aperta anche in settimana fino a tarda notte; era arredata prevalentemente in verde scuro e nero ed era costituta da due grandi salette: la prima – l’ingresso – aveva un lungo bancone su di un lato e sull’altro vecchi videogiochi e flipper ancora funzionanti, l’altra era quella con i tavoli. Ci sedemmo ad un tavolo rotondo lontano dall’entrata della sala e dalla vetrina.  
«Vieni spesso qui?» mi chiese dopo che ordinammo.  
Posai il mento sul palmo di una mano stringendomi nelle spalle. «Di solito vengo qui con gli amici dopo essere andato al cinema».  
Lo vidi fissarmi la mano su cui avevo appoggiato il mento, abbozzò un sorriso. «Tieni le mani coperte per metà dai polsini, spuntano solo le dita: è un particolare che mi piace» affermò con una certa soddisfazione. «Che ci fa una personcina così tenera come te ancora in questa città?» ironizzò.  
«Non ho mai pensato di andare via» confessai, «e non ho proseguito gli studi perché non avevo e non ne ho voglia».  
«Vuol dire che hai intenzione di mettere le tende qui, di realizzarti qui: cosa ti aspetti da questa città? Voglio dire» sospirò, «cosa ti aspetti che ti riservi affinché ti aiuti a diventare ciò che vuoi? Che tipo di risorse vorresti per il tuo futuro?»  
«Io…» mi strinsi di più nelle spalle, «non lo so» ammisi con un sorriso, «sto lavorando, per ora, ma…» sbuffai un sorriso, «ti prego, non dirmi anche tu che così sono sprecato e non posso pensare di fare il "piccolo cameriere" per tutta la vita!»  
«Non lo farò» mise le mani avanti, «a quanto pare stanno già pensando a farlo i tuoi amici o i tuoi genitori».  
«Bingo! Non ho sogni» affermai con una certa sicurezza, perché ne ero davvero convinto, «voglio lavorare, mantenermi, andare avanti, ma… mi rendo conto che non ho particolari talenti che possano permettermi il lusso di aspirare a qualcosa di ben preciso».  
Aggrottò la fronte, ma aspettò che il cameriere che era appena arrivato per servirci i caffè andasse via per replicare. «Non esistono persone prive di talento, fosse anche piegare le camice nel modo esatto» ironizzò e ridemmo insieme. «Tutti sappiamo fare bene o male qualcosa, solo i dittatori pensano che esistono persone _inutili_. Piuttosto le persone si dividono in quelle che sanno riconoscere i loro talenti e quelli che invece a volte non sanno nemmeno di averli. Certa gente, poi, passa la propria vita fissandosi di avere un talento in particolare e scopre troppo tardi di non esserne dotata, collezionando figure di merda per tutta la propria esistenza, ma il punto è che…» sospirò stizzito, «nella maggior parte dei casi si passa la propria vita a negarsi, negarsi e negarsi ancora: mi chiedo perché si ha così tanta paura di fallire quando è palese che tutti abbiamo una propria utilità, che sia una dote lavorativa o caratteriale – anche saper essere un vero buon amico è una dote, sai quante amicizie falliscono perché non si ha tatto o non si capisce quanto l’altro tenga davvero a noi?»  
Rigirai pigramente il cucchiaino all’interno della tazzina. «Forse io appartengo alla categoria delle persone che non sanno nemmeno di avere un talento» ironizzai ad occhi bassi.  
«Può darsi» si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia sfoggiando un piccolo sorriso furbo. «Non esistono persone senza talenti» ripeté, «credo che la maggior parte delle persone prendano delle distanze dalle cose che vivono per non scoprire di non avere talento proprio per ciò che vorrebbero fare di più: si negano, si nascondono da loro stessi, hanno paura di fallire. Si vive una vita triste, grigia e monotona prendendo una confortevole distanza dalla creatività che potrebbe rivelarci come e quanto siamo falliti, blocchiamo le innovazioni e le rifiutiamo e la maggior parte delle volte denigriamo l’estro altrui – soprattutto quello degli artisti più in senso stretto, come i pittori o i musicisti. Blocchiamo la creatività e la fantasia ogni qualvolta che proviamo a lasciarci andare per realizzare i nostri sogni, abbiamo costantemente paura di non farcela: ci neghiamo le emozioni, tutto il mondo è una negazione» alzò le spalle, «per vivere, per nutrirci e andare avanti uccidiamo».  
«Vedo che stasera sei particolarmente ottimista» sdrammatizzai; ridemmo insieme. «Come si fa a capire che si sta negando di avere un talento?» gli domandai incuriosito.  
«Si prova a capire da cosa si sta prendendo una confortevole distanza» rispose prontamente, «si prova a vedere se c’è qualcosa che si guarda da lontano illudendoci costantemente che tanto sarà lì per sempre: il sapere che è lì, in un determinato posto, ci conforta, e la sua distanza ci impedisce di scoprirci dei falliti».  
Mi azzardai a guardarlo negli occhi. «Sei una persona affascinante, a tuo modo».  
Inspirò a fondo e riprese la sua espressione teatrale. «Ti andrebbe di soffocare la generale frustrazione e freddezza emozionale dell’umanità intera facendo sesso selvaggio con me, stasera?»  
Risi poggiandomi contro lo schienale della sedia e facendo ciondolare mollemente le braccia sui fianchi. «Sei tremendo!»  
Mi guardò intensamente poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. «E tu sei così dannatamente adorabile che non posso fare a meno di pensare a come saresti sotto le mie mani. Che sapore hai?»  
«Non me l’ha mai detto nessuno» ribattei seriamente, perché eravamo diventati seri entrambi e l’aria si era fatta densa e viscosa intorno a noi.  
«Vuoi che sia io a dirtelo?»  
Lo guardai negli occhi, mi rivolse un sorriso enigmatico; mi alzai lentamente dalla sedia e rindossai il giubbotto.  
Avevo posato le chiavi della macchina sul tavolo, le presi piano chiudendo le dita a ventaglio in lenta successione, lasciando che lui, da seduto, guardasse quel movimento che anticipava la mia risposta decisiva.  
«Dimmi pure che strada devo fare fino a casa tua».

 

Avrei dovuto capirlo che mi avrebbe incastrato fin da quando mi aveva chiesto a che ora staccavo da lavoro con una faccia da bronzo; mi era subito sembrato una sorta di serpente tentatore che ciondolava con particolare eleganza dal ramo di un albero accanto ad una succulenta mela rossa, ed effettivamente si era rivelato letale, ma non perché fosse velenoso e intossicante, ma perché la stessa eleganza pericolosa l’aveva un altro animale che gli somigliava molto di più: una pantera nera.  
I suoi modi di fare erano felini; in macchina fino a casa sua si comportò proprio come un gatto, muovendosi lento e pigro, dandomi rapide ma intense occhiate che solleticarono i miei sensi, stando bene attento a non toccarmi ma toccandosi casualmente molto: con un gesto accurato si sistemò il colletto della camicia nera, si toccò i capelli, ogni tanto si morse distrattamente un labbro, posò una mano sul suo ginocchio tamburellando appena le dita… probabilmente consapevole che una voce dentro di me stesse urlando "Cristo, posa quella mano sulla gamba accanto, la mia!"  
Mi suggerì dove parcheggiare e lo seguii quasi come un cucciolo obbediente fino al portone del palazzo dove abitava; saliti sull’ascensore, si appoggiò di schiena contro la parete e mi rivolse un sorriso seducente accarezzandomi il collo e il volto senza però dare cenni di volersi avvicinare o di volermi baciare: chiusi gli occhi e respirai a fondo provando a cercare il suo odore sulla sua mano, in risposta lui si avvicinò finalmente a me, mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi guardò come se volesse baciarmi sulla bocca, ma non lo fece. L’ascensore si aprì, lui fece scivolare le mani dal viso al collo, dalle spalle alle braccia e mi strinse le mani fra le sue, indietreggiando fino alla porta del suo appartamento, senza staccare gli occhi dai miei.  
Aprì la porta; non vidi com’era l’interno – avevo la mente già troppo offuscata – mi spinse piano con le spalle al muro, accanto ad un tavolino basso, all’ingresso. Mi accarezzò ancora una volta lentamente il viso e il collo, con l’altra mano fece penzolare le chiavi di casa davanti ai miei occhi.  
«Sono qui» le posò bene in mostra sul tavolino, «puoi prenderle quando vuoi».  
Più libertà mi dava, più m’incastrava.  
Mi prese il viso fra le mani, l’osservai incantato mentre si leccava le labbra e chiusi gli occhi solo quando fu ad un millimetro dal baciarmi. La sua bocca era calda, il suo bacio lento e passionale, mi spingeva a volerne di più, a desiderare che fosse solo un po’ più aggressivo, più forte, più… passò a baciarmi il collo e arrivarono dei piccoli morsi, mi morsi a mia volta un labbro e andai subito a togliergli la giacca lunga per accarezzarlo meglio.  
Perché non c’eravamo ancora spogliati? Volevo toccarlo, ero ansioso di sapere come fosse il suo petto sotto le mie mani, e chissà se le sue spalle erano forti come la sua personalità, così curiosa e spiccata… avrei voluto piantarci le unghie su quelle spalle: le cercai mentre lui mi toglieva finalmente il giubbotto, affondai le unghie contro il tessuto della camicia, ma lui per reazione non diventò più violento nei movimenti, anzi, cominciò a spingere piano il suo corpo contro il mio.  
Ero stretto fra lui e il muro, costretto dai suoi lunghi baci sulla bocca a non protestare, sentivo le sue mani andare dov’ero particolarmente sensibile ma non sotto i miei vestiti: mi stava studiando, stava studiando le mie reazioni, forse voleva vedere fino a che punto avrei sopportato quella lentezza, o forse voleva farmi impazzire e basta. Era logico immaginare del sesso impetuoso in casi simili, ma lui si stava comportando esattamente il contrario e io fra non molto mi sarei messo a mugolare come una ragazzina.  
Un paio di spinte più forti contro il mio bacino e per poco non urlai, mi cacciai le nocche di una mano in bocca per non farlo, ma lui me l’allontanò dalle labbra e mi leccò le dita, facendomi sciogliere ancor di più mentre lo guardavo farlo; mi rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto – bastardo – sicuramente perché lo stavo guardando inconsapevolmente supplichevole, mi sollevò la maglia e si chinò a baciarmi e leccarmi il ventre, salendo piano verso i capezzoli. Persi definitivamente il controllo e feci per slacciargli i pantaloni, lui sorrise ancora una volta in quel modo da strapazzo.  
«Shhh» mi fece voltare gentilmente, faccia al muro. «Non hai proprio paura?» le sue mani continuarono a vagare sul mio petto sotto la maglia.  
«No» risposi sospirando.  
«Sei proprio tranquillo» un dito scivolò lungo la mia spina dorsale, «ti stai lasciando fare di tutto dalle mie mani» mi slacciò i jeans e avvicinò la bocca al mio orecchio, «ma tu non mi conosci» la mano si strinse attorno alla mia erezione, «non sai chi sono e cosa potrei farti».  
Deglutii a stento. «So dove sono le chiavi».  
Mi leccò il collo e l’orecchio e cominciò a muovere la mano. «Sì, sai dove sono» di sottecchi lo vidi prendere le chiavi dal tavolino, me le consegnò, me le fece stringere in una mano per poi premerla contro il muro con la sua, continuò a masturbarmi. «Puoi andare via quando vuoi» mi sussurrò all’orecchio.  
«Per ora non voglio andarmene» riuscii a malapena a dire.  
Mi baciò il collo. «Sai qual è la più grande paura dell’uomo insieme a quella del fallimento?»  
«No» il respiro mi si stava accelerando sempre di più e lui era invece dannatamente calmo e controllato.  
«Ciò che non si conosce, l’ignoto, e non c’è niente di più sconosciuto di quello che può succedere alle proprie spalle» la sua mano lasciò la mia contro il muro, mi accarezzò sensualmente la schiena. «Si ha sempre paura di voltare le spalle, anche agli amici: puoi tenere d’occhio quello che succede davanti a te, ma non quello che succede _dietro_ di te, capisci?»  
«Sì».  
 _Cazzo, se capivo_.  
«Non hai paura di me neanche adesso che mi dai le spalle?» sentii un suo dito esitare appena dall’entrare dentro di me.  
«No».  
Entrò, trattenni un sussulto.  
«Non mi stai guardando, posso farti di tutto, lo sai?»  
«Sì».  
Altro dito, gemetti.  
«Ma puoi andartene quando vuoi» e c’era ironia nella sua voce, «tu hai le chiavi, tu conduci il gioco».  
 _Bugiardo_.  
«Non voglio andarmene» sentii il suo respiro e il suo naso contro la mia nuca, fra il colletto della maglia e l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
«Sei bello» fletté le dita, gemetti ancora, «ti fidi di me? Sei disposto a darmi le spalle?»  
«Sì» fu quasi un lamento.  
«Sei disposto a farti inculare da me?» nel tono di voce lo sentii ghignare.  
«Sì» le dita andarono più a fondo, mi lasciai andare ad un gemito particolarmente forte per fargli capire di osare di più, e lo fece.  
Ero completamente e letteralmente nelle sue mani, stringevo in un pugno contro il muro le chiavi di una casa che non conoscevo e che al buio non vedevo, mi lasciavo masturbare e preparare con le dita da un quasi sconosciuto, _fidandomi_ di lui perché lui stesso non mi aveva lasciato altra scelta regalandomi talmente tanta libertà da sentirmi paradossalmente piacevolmente in obbligo. Eppure avevo le chiavi, potevo andarmene quando volevo.  
Dal suo respiro contro il mio collo e la mia nuca sentivo che si stava eccitando nel guardarmi lasciarmi andare sotto le sue mani, e ciò mi spingeva a chiedergli di più o a gemere più forte per il puro gusto di sapere che così l’avrei eccitato di più. Sentire il rumore secco della zip dei suoi pantaloni che si abbassava fu il colpo finale ai miei sensi. Mi afferrò per i fianchi ed entrò con pochi riguardi – come avrei voluto facesse fin dall’inizio – urlai di sì e dopo una seconda spinta urlò anche lui. Sentii fin dentro alle ossa che mi avrebbe fatto godere da impazzire e dopo un altro paio di spinte gli chiesi di muoversi ancora lanciando le chiavi a terra: vaffanculo alle chiavi e alle vie di fuga, che mi scopasse fino ad uccidermi.  
Probabilmente lui non aspettava altro che quel gesto, perché iniziò a spingere con più forza ed impeto, ad un ritmo sempre più sostenuto, lo stesso ritmo con cui il palmo di una mia mano cominciò a sbattere contro il muro ad ogni suo affondo.  
Mi stavo facendo scopare da uno sconosciuto, contro il muro di un ingresso altrettanto sconosciuto, quasi interamente vestiti, dopo un giochetto psicologico che mi aveva rivoltato il cervello come un calzino e stavo godendo come non mai in vita mia. Il folle non era solo lui, dovevo esserlo anch’io, _cazzo_.  
Quando non ebbi più la forza di battere pugni al muro e di strepitare, non riuscii nemmeno a chiedergli in modo articolato "ancora", mi lasciai andare in gemiti urlati – dopo mi chiesi se ero stato davvero io ad urlare in quel modo solo per una scopata – e venni sentendo nettamente come il mio intero mondo stesse restando scosso da un’emozione simile e così forte. Lo sentii venire subito dopo di me e restai a fissare il muro con gli occhi ben aperti e la bocca che cercava più aria per non so quanto tempo, prima di capire che quel momento era davvero finito.  
Quando i nostri respiri si fecero più regolari, lui mi spinse ad appoggiarmi di schiena contro il suo petto, abbracciandomi poggiando le mani sotto la mia maglia.  
«Sei bello» mi sussurrò con quella che percepii come dolcezza inaspettata, e mi baciò a schioccò il collo più volte. «Sei davvero bello» continuò a baciarmi.  
Avevo ancora la testa svuotata e ovattata dal sesso, abbozzai un sorriso e inclinai il capo all’indietro, lasciandomi andare alle sue tenerezze.  
«Vieni» mi guidò camminando all’indietro e continuando a tenermi stretto a sé verso camera sua; davanti al letto ci spogliammo l’un l’altro lentamente, ci sdraiammo riprendendo a baciarci e a toccarci, ma stavolta con una lentezza sensuale che non mi dispiacque.  
«Dormi qui?» mi chiese mentre ci aggrovigliavamo in modo scomodo sul suo letto singolo e lui continuava a baciarmi il collo e la spalla.  
Infilai una mano fra i suoi capelli folti. «Non vuoi dormire da solo?»  
«So dormire da solo» intuì la mia piccola insinuazione, anche se il mio tono era stato malinconico, non aspro, «sono stato con lui per quasi cinque anni, ma non ero la sua fidanzata ufficiale: ne ho passate di notti da solo» e fu il suo tono ad essere amaro, stavolta. «Scopo con chi mi pare, ma stanotte voglio passarla con te. Ci stai?»  
«Ci sto» sospirai stancamente stringendolo di più; lui mi ribaltò sdraiandosi sopra di me.  
«Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi» mi sussurrò con voce bassa e un po’ roca, «mi piace guardarti e sentirti mentre godi».  
«Sì, sono un concerto niente male» ironizzai; rise e mi morse una spalla, gli accarezzai il collo e lui posò una mano sulla mia, guardandomi negli occhi. L’affermazione, anzi, la _constatazione_ mi salì alle labbra in modo naturale.  
«Ma non sei ancora innamorato di lui, sei solo molto arrabbiato». La rabbia aveva cancellato tutto.  
Prese la mia mano che gli accarezzava il collo e la baciò con un gesto da cavaliere. «Non sono arrabbiato con lui, sono _incazzato_ con lui: dopo la delusione, arriva sempre la rabbia».  
«Rabbia cieca, direi» aggiunsi con piglio ironico mentre lui si dedicava con finta aria distratta a baciarmi tutte le dita.  
«Mi aspettavo tante cose da quel pezzo di merda, da quello che mi diceva mi aspettavo davvero che un giorno avrebbe mandato a ‘fanculo il mondo intero per stare con me. Da bravo coglione innamorato avevo pensato anche che se fosse andata male avremmo pur sempre potuto condividere questo appartamento insieme, che se anche la sua di famiglia l’avesse rifiutato saremmo stati _noi_ la nostra famiglia. Mi aveva fatto credere un sacco di cose, quando in realtà l’unica persona determinata, sicura di sé e forte ero io» passò a dedicarsi al mio petto e ai miei capezzoli. «Per anni ho passato feste, anniversari e compleanni da solo, per anni l’ho visto passeggiare alla luce del sole con la sua fidanzata. Per anni ho pure sopportato che mi parlasse di lei, perché per dimostrargli che ero buono e paziente gli ho permesso anche questo, di confidarmi le sue preoccupazioni sul rapporto con lei. Una volta lui sospettava che avesse un altro e che forse lo stesse per lasciare; eravamo in macchina insieme e l’abbiamo vista in un posto in cui non avrebbe dovuto essere a quell’ora: guidavo io, la pedinammo con la _mia_ auto, io ansioso di scoprire che effettivamente lo stava tradendo e quindi presto avrei stappato dello champagne, lui agitato perché così sarebbe stato messo con le spalle al muro – più o meno nello stesso modo in cui ti ho messo io poco fa. Peccato che scoprimmo che in realtà lei era tutta silenziosa e riservata in quel periodo perché gli stava preparando un viaggio all’estero a sorpresa» concluse con una leccata veloce sotto il mio mento.  
Risi, mio malgrado. «Scusami se rido, ma immaginare uno che insegue la sua donna in macchina con l’amante omosessuale è deleterio!»  
«Beh, così capisci meglio che razza di merda era» fece spallucce e riprese a baciarmi le spalle.  
Gli misi una mano sulla fronte per spingerlo con gentilezza ad allontanarsi un po’ da me, per guardarlo negli occhi. «Però così non ti stai autodistruggendo?»  
«Voglio solo non pensarci» mi accarezzò i capelli, «hai ragione: voglio qualcuno che mi riscaldi un po’».  
Alzai la testa dal cuscino e lo baciai intensamente sulla bocca; riprendemmo ad accarezzarci sempre con più foga. Il suo corpo era bello, atletico e forte, i suoi movimenti erano sicuri e sensuali, con lui su di me era facile pensare che quella notte fosse fatta soltanto per fare sesso con lui e nient’altro, era l’illusione più affascinante che avessi mai avuto, avrei pensato la mattina dopo a svegliarmi.

 

Fortuna che Efrem aveva lasciato le tapparelle della finestra a fessura, almeno così il mattino dopo riuscii a trovare i miei vestiti sparsi sul pavimento senza accendere la luce. Non lo svegliai, mi rivestii piano facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, avendo cura di lui come lui quella notte aveva avuto cura di me, a modo suo. Ma forse in realtà c’eravamo curati l’un l’altro più di quanto pensassimo.  
Mi allacciai le scarpe sedendomi a terra; prima di stringere l’ultima stringa mi voltai a guardarlo dormire: era sdraiato su di un fianco, mi dava le spalle – il letto aveva il lato sinistro rivolto verso il muro – e il lenzuolo gli era scivolato fino ai fianchi; i capelli erano arruffati – ero stato io a scompigliarglieli – mi morsi un labbro provando a ricordarmi se gli avessi lasciato qualche succhiotto – ricordavo che lui me ne aveva lasciato uno sul fianco fra la seconda e la terza volta che l’avevamo fatto. Ponderai che lui fosse abbastanza bello da farmi ricordare per sempre la notte che avevamo passato insieme, quindi sì, ne era valsa la pena; sospirando, strinsi il laccio della scarpa e mi alzai dal pavimento per andare a recuperare il giubbotto all’ingresso, ma prima presi dal comodino le chiavi dell’auto e il cellulare che mi ero tolto dalle tasche prima di spogliarmi.  
Con uno scatto fulmineo improvviso, Efrem si girò verso di me – probabilmente aveva sentito il rumore metallico della chiavi – e mi afferrò un braccio, facendomi abbassare verso di lui.  
«Vai via senza dirmi neanche buongiorno?» mi chiese sorridendo con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Buongiorno» lo salutai con tono ironico, «posso andare, adesso?»  
Sorrise in modo furbo e mi mise una mano dietro la testa per baciarmi a lungo sulla bocca, processo durante il quale mi sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca.  
«Che fai?» inarcai un sopracciglio guardandolo digitare qualcosa; da qualche parte nella stanza, si sentì un cellulare vibrare, il suo; mi ridiede il mio.  
«L’ultimo numero chiamato è il mio. Ti sono in debito: chiamami quando avrai voglia di scopare, ti accontenterò».  
Sbuffai una risata e rimisi il cellulare in tasca. «Non credevo che l’avresti fatto, darmi il tuo numero per concedermi un eventuale bis, intendo».  
Poggiò un il gomito contro il cuscino e mi fissò intensamente posando il mento sul palmo della mano. «Sono stato bene con te» e nei suoi occhi lessi soltanto onestà.  
Sì, ero stato bene anch’io con lui, non mi ero nemmeno chiesto come apparisse il mio corpo nudo ai suoi occhi, nessuna paranoia, nessuna paura, ero stato perfino _felice_ di godere, non era stata goduria cieca e basta, ne ero stato felice. Ero stato bene.  
«Anch’io» gli concessi, mi abbassai ad accarezzargli il viso e lo baciai per l’ultima volta sulla bocca. «Ciao, Efrem» pronunciai in un sussurro per la prima volta il suo nome, dopo una notte in cui l’avevo chiamato solo con sguardi supplichevoli o con gemiti soffocati.  
Mise una mano sulla mia che avevo posato sulla sua guancia e me la lasciò solo quando fui troppo lontano, come se fosse un bambino capriccioso; mi strappò un sorriso.  
La luce del mattino fuori dal suo palazzo mi fece capire che era davvero giunta l’ora di svegliarsi: l’illusione era finita, purtroppo. 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
All’inizio il titolo era il nome del ristorante, poi l’ho cambiato, so che volevate saperlo (?).  
Le due canzoni riportate all’inizio sono state una vaga ispirazione per la storia: da _You oughta know_ ho ripreso l’intera scena di Efrem che irrompe durante la cena, ho preso anche alcune battute ("Com’è che invece sei ancora vivo?"); da _Grand theft autumn_ provengono un paio di ragionamenti di Efrem su Benedetto.  
I nomi dei due protagonisti sono stati scelti da Izumi: ho passato tipo mezz’ora sulla pagina della wiki dedicata ai nomi maschili italiani (questo perché ho il vizio di ambientare le mie storie sempre in Italia) e dopo le ho chiesto di accoppiare varie opzioni, quindi lamentatevi con lei se non vi piacciono XD  
Ah, Izumi: Sergio… sì (ci siamo capite).  
L’insegna del ristorante, o meglio, il lampione del ristorante con l’insegna me l’immagino più o meno così: 1, 2, 3.  
La Jeep Patriot: per nascondere Efrem momentaneamente alla vista di Benedetto ci voleva un’auto grande, mi è venuta in mente una Jeep, però di Jeep ce ne sono tante e io invece intendevo esattamente un certo modello di cui però non conoscevo il nome perché sono una donna che non ama i motori e non sa cos’è un fuorigioco, quindi l’ho googlato fino a trovarlo. Comunque preferisco le grandi moto sportive.  
Con Naco ero in debito di una storia da mesi, mi aveva chiesto una fanfiction sulla _Trilogia di Bartimeus_ di Jonathan Stroud, ma il problema è che io non so proprio riprendere a scrivere fanfiction: ho chiuso definitivamente pagina XD Quindi le ho detto se in caso le andava una storia gaia random e mi ha detto di sì: spiacente, non ci sono particolari motivi poetici dietro questa dedica. Sì, lo so, vi crolla un mito.  
Per l’angolo delle cose inutile e dei retroscena: mentre scrivevo la scena erotica clou, Naco mi ha contatta su MSN; le ho detto che al momento ero distratta perché stavo scrivendo una lemon: son cose che possono capitare se si ha me fra i contatti (del tipo “Scusami, ma sto provando a far scopare due tizi").  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  


Non ero un assatanato, senza sesso riuscivo a sopravvivere, avevo dei limiti di sopportazione dell’astinenza sessuale abbastanza decenti e come forse si è già intuito non ero neanche il tipo di persona che andava in cerca di rapporti occasionali. Però…  
Però con Efrem era stato non solo bello – o l’avrei messo nel barattolo dei ricordi delle volte belle e tanti saluti – era stato _interessante_. Mi aveva tentato, aveva stuzzicato la mia voglia di esplorare la parte più torbida delle mie fantasie, perché per fare sesso in modo particolare non sono necessarie delle manette o un frustino, o delle posizioni abbastanza scomode e atletiche: basta _frustare_ le proprie voglie con le parole giuste.  
Aveva fatto un pompino al suo ex dentro ad un cinema, _cazzo_.  
Aveva saputo tentarmi e soffocarmi, mi aveva fatto sentire libero e succube insieme, senza farmi mai male, senza umiliarmi. Mi aveva scosso dalla solita routine casa-lavoro, lavoro-casa: ora in mezzo alle due cose c’erano pensieri ossessivi sul sesso con lui.  
Pensai che tutta quella voglia mi sarebbe passata nel giro di qualche giorno, il tempo di calmarmi i bollenti spiriti e di sfogarmi in modo alternativo _in solitudine_ : di certo era stata solo l’avventura di una notte, era inutile farsi ulteriori viaggi mentali su possibili incontri. La voglia di lui però la me sentivo strisciare sotto pelle, in modo caldo e sensuale, specie quando ero sotto la doccia e mi guardavo nudo pensando a dove mi aveva toccato e come. Mi accorsi che inconsapevolmente con le mani ricercavo spesso qualcosa che potesse ricordarmi la consistenza dei suoi muscoli, che in ogni morso che davo al cibo cercavo nel retrogusto il sapore della sua pelle: ne prendevo atto a posteriori e deglutivo con il boccone l’ansia di essere ancora una volta preso da lui.  
Durante il giorno mi perdevo nei ricordi di quella notte con gli occhi aperti e fissi nel vuoto, rivedevo la sua lingua scivolare lenta e invitante sulla mia pelle, i suoi occhi fissarsi nei miei mentre mi prendeva e risentivo i suoi gemiti diventare urla man mano che il ritmo delle spinte aumentava… e mi venivano i brividi e mi scioglievo. A questo stavo pensando la sera di due giorni dopo, appoggiato ad un tavolo vicino alla cucina del ristorante, con una mela verde in mano e gli occhi fissi e persi sul pavimento; distrattamente, affondai i denti nel frutto, masticai il boccone e deglutii sorprendendomi di una cosa: ecco, l’avevo rifatto, il sapore della mela mi aveva destabilizzato perché per un attimo mi ero irrazionalmente convinto che, non sapevo come, ma avrei sentito invece il _suo_ di sapore. Storsi la bocca perché il sapore della mela mi sembrò più aspro del dovuto – no, era normale, ero io che stavo uscendo di testa e non distinguevo più i sapori – imprecai sottovoce e alzai gli occhi al soffitto; in quel momento Federica mi raggiunse – dovevamo preparare insieme un po’ di macedonia di frutta fresca per la serata.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiesi perplesso, mi era sembrata un po’ irritata.  
«In sala ci sono due distinti signori che stanno facendo una cena di lavoro» rispose con sarcasmo, «ma ovviamente possono permettersi il lusso di perdere tempo facendomi complimenti allusivi» prese un coltellaccio troppo grosso per tagliare la frutta e tagliò con un colpo secco in due una mela; deglutii guardando il riflesso della luce sulla lama.  
«Se vuoi ti sostituisco e li servo io» mi offrii volontario.  
«Ma cosa credono gli uomini?» continuò stizzita. «Credono che per forza "bella" debba essere sinonimo di "oca"?! Sono stanca di essere trattata come un bell’oggettino da aggiudicarsi come contorno per passare la serata!» sbucciò una banana e la tagliò a fette con violenza. «Mi piace indossare gonne molto corte e sono carina, ma non sono una troia! Mi faccio il culo, _io_!» con una forza inaspettata tagliò il ciuffo di un ananas intera con un colpo secco. «Lavoro per pagarmi gli studi, non mastico chewing gum a bocca aperta dicendo che sogno di andare al Grande Fratello! Non sono la bella cameriera a cui palpare il culo mentre ti serve il piatto!» il coltello calò di nuovo sulla frutta come una mannaia. «Sai che l’ultimo ragazzo con cui ho provato ad uscire ha saputo dirmi soltanto che sono carina? E il giorno in cui cercherò un lavoro mi denigreranno perché non solo sono una donna, ma sono pure carina, quindi un’oca ignorante!» _zac!_ «Ah, ma domani mi rapo a zero, mi metto un neo grosso posticcio sul naso, smetto di farmi la ceretta al baffo, indosso una gonna nera lunga sotto il ginocchio e dei mocassini neri bassi da vedova siciliana! Voglio un uomo grasso e pelato! Anzi no, mi faccio lesbica che è meglio!»  
Di sottecchi vidi Sergio guardarci dalla porta, interdetto e con un cestino pieno di fette di pane in mano.  
«E se ti dicessi che hai delle tette di marmo come il tuo carattere?» s’intromise atono.  
Federica rilassò le spalle rigide e sbuffò una risata divertita, risi anch’io.  
«Che mi racconti dalla sala?» gli chiese sospirando, probabilmente per continuare a smorzare l’atmosfera.  
Lui indicò con un cenno della testa la piramide di coppe di vetro che c’era sul tavolo su cui stavamo lavorando. «Mi servono due macedonie».  
«Subito» mi voltai per riempire due coppe.  
«Mah, niente di che» continuò Sergio, grattandosi la testa, «ci sono due tizie che stanno parlando di quanto sia pessimo e brutto il nuovo fidanzato della loro presunta amica, ma in verità credo che siano soltanto invidiose, e un’altra tizia sta invece cenando parlando al cellulare con… un tizio che ha conosciuto in chat e che non ha ancora visto neanche in foto, pazzesco».  
Feci una risata bassa per non farmi sentire dai clienti e gli passai il vassoio con le macedonie. «Aspetta!» gli dissi, afferrando al volo la bottiglietta con lo sciroppo di frutti di bosco da mettere sopra alla frutta.  
«Ah, mi stavo quasi dimenticando di dirti» aggiunse Sergio, incerto, «che ho visto fuori dalla finestra il tizio psicopatico della piazzata all’ex gay di due sere fa. Credo che stia cercando te».  
Alzai lo sguardo su Sergio, basito, continuando a spremere la bottiglietta, tanto che per poco non versai troppo sciroppo.  
«Attento!» mi ammonì Federica; alzai subito la bottiglia e rimisi il tappo con aria confusa.  
«Di’ la verità» mi chiese Sergio, «ci sei stato a letto, vero? Ti ho visto andar via con lui…» ammiccò.  
«Sì… cioè, no! Sì, ci sono stato a letto, no non stiamo insieme: non so perché sia qui, adesso!» mi resi conto di quanto fosse inutile tenere ancora lo sciroppo in mano e lo posai sul tavolo quasi con aria schifata.  
«Perché non vai a vedere cosa vuole?» ammiccò anche Federica, spingendo un fianco contro il mio.  
«Ma anche no, ho da fare» presi i piatti di pasta che lo chef ci stava passando dalla cucina, «devo servire i due clienti che ti importunano, no?» le mi mise il broncio, io andai a servire i due uomini.  
Tuttavia, prima di uscire dalla saletta, mi avvicinai alla finestra e scostai appena la tenda: Efrem era lì, appoggiato al muro del palazzo di fronte al ristorante; sapeva di non essere più gradito dal mio capo, quindi probabilmente stava aspettando che io lo notassi.  
«L’hai notato anche tu, eh?» brontolò la voce del signor Giordano dietro di me. «Mi chiedo cosa voglia ancora!»  
"Me lo chiedo anch’io" pensai.  
«Ma c’ho parlato» mi affrettai a dire, «è un tipo a posto, non si preoccupi, non darà altri problemi: si fidi di me».  
«Sicuro?»  
«Sicuro» annuii, «quella parentesi di pazzia è finita, è un cliente come un altro».  
Non replicò nulla, andò via borbottando; io sospirai stancamente e mi decisi ad andare da lui.  
«Che ci fai qui?» esordii neutrale.  
Lui sorrise seducente e mi posò una mano sul collo. «Ciao anche te, Benedetto».  
La sua mano era fredda e la mia pelle calda, il suo tocco sensuale e il mio collo sensibile, il mio nome sulla sua bocca più che una benedizione sembrò una squisita oscenità.  
Quanto avevo desiderato sentire ancora le sue mani su di me? Quel singolo e semplice tocco fu come una scarica elettrica che mi lasciò tramortito, rabbrividii e mi sciolsi; socchiusi gli occhi, sebbene sapessi che la cosa l’avrebbe ulteriormente compiaciuto delle proprie mosse.  
«Che ci fai qui?» ripetei ancora ad occhi chiusi; mi sembrò ugualmente di vederlo sorridere soddisfatto delle mie reazioni, continuò ad accarezzarmi il collo.  
«Mi chiedevo come mai non avessi ancora chiamato, fra i due non penso proprio di essere l’unico a sentire certe impellenti bisogni, se pensa all’altro…»  
«Sei fin troppo sicuro di te» sospirai senza aprire ancora gli occhi.  
«Dici? Invece di chiamarti per dirti che ero qui ho aspettato che mi raggiungessi tu, ero sicuro che l’avresti fatto. Chi è troppo sicuro di sé?»  
Riaprii gli occhi e gli scostai gentilmente la mano dal mio collo, prima che qualcuno in strada ci notasse. «Staccherò più tardi, oggi, è sabato sera» mi arresi.  
«Ne avevo idea» sorrise quasi crudele mettendosi le mani nelle tasche della giacca lunga, «per questo sono passato a stuzzicarti così presto».  
 _Bastardo_.  
Incrociai le braccia al petto e assunsi il suo tono da sbruffone per giocare al suo stesso gioco. «Ti ho pensato molto, in questi giorni» con lo sguardo gli feci intendere anche _cosa_ avessi fatto pensandolo.  
«Credo che il tuo sia stato un riflesso: ti ho pensato talmente intensamente facendomi delle seghe, che penso proprio che tu l’abbia nettamente sentito».  
Ok, non sapevo affatto giocare al suo gioco.  
«Vuoi farmi morire prima di arrivare a stasera?» sorrisi nervosamente.  
«Posso pur sempre aiutarti ad arrivare preparato a stasera. _Ora_ ».  
Ora _dove_? Mi guardai intorno sbuffando un sorriso tirato, cosa… cosa diavolo stavo pensando di fare? Perché la mia mente stava elaborando delle cose così tanto velocemente?  
Erano le 19,45, c’erano solo due tavoli impegnati in sala; la macedonia era fatta, non erano previsti banchetti in serata, non c’erano prenotazioni… meno di mezz’ora, però, e la sala si sarebbe riempita in modo repentino.  
Mezz’ora di tempo, sala quasi vuota.  
Sala quasi vuota, mezz’ora di tempo.  
«Seguimi» gli dissi secco.  
Sulla soglia del ristorante mi guardai velocemente intorno: Federica stava servendo la tipa al telefono, Sergio i due che avevano importunato Federica; il corridoio era libero, il capo era in cucina con lo chef e la lavapiatti.  
L’ultima porta a sinistra in fondo al corridoio era quella del bagno del personale: mi avviai verso quella porta a passo veloce, seguito da lui.  
Chiusi velocemente la porta a chiave, gli buttai le braccia al collo e lo baciai a lungo. Dio quanto e come ci baciammo, mi risucchiò l’anima.  
Finii con le spalle al muro, lui premette il suo corpo contro il mio.  
«Qui dentro chi lo sa che sei gay?» mi chiese all’orecchio.  
«Solo i camerieri».  
«I tuoi lo sanno?»  
«Sì».  
Mi sbottonò rapidamente il gilet nero e i primi bottoni della camicia, mi fece girare verso il muro.  
«Questo tienilo tu, per ora» mi infilò all’anulare sinistro un anello d’argento piuttosto lavorato, suo «non vorrei eventualmente farti male…» sorrise soddisfatto.  
«Che vuoi fare?» poggiai la fronte contro il muro.  
«Farti godere nel posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato» mi slacciò i pantaloni. «Quindi ti sei toccato pensando a me?» chiese con naturalezza.  
«Sì» deglutii a stento, sentendo la sua mano cercare la mia erezione.  
«Anch’io, ma suppongo che il tuo tocco sia diverso dal mio, vuoi sentire come mi sono toccato?»  
«Sì» mosse la mano; avrei voluto qualcosa da mordere in modo irrazionale, affondai i denti nel labbro.  
«Ogni volta che ti ho pensato ho sentito bruciare tutti i punti in cui mi hai toccato e baciato» mi sfiorò la nuca con la punta del naso, «credo di aver perso la testa fra il ricordo di te che abbassi la testa fra le mie gambe e un mio morso sulla tua spalla» allargò il colletto della camicia sbottonata e mi leccò e baciò il collo, «poi c’è questo tuo gemito particolarmente intenso prima di venire che ancora mi rimbomba in testa… e, credimi, vorrei tanto che tu lo facessi di nuovo, per me soltanto, ma considerando il posto in cui siamo mi sa proprio che non posso permettertelo» mi tappò la bocca con una mano e continuò a masturbarmi con l’altra.  
«Ci siamo ridotti davvero male» continuò a parlare tranquillamente, «chiusi nel cesso di un ristorante per bene a provare a soddisfarci così. Vuoi che ti lasci gemere?» stava muovendo la mano più velocemente, bastardo. «Ci sentiranno!» mi ammonì divertito come se potessi rispondergli con la bocca tappata. «Di là c’è della gente che mangia tranquillamente disquisendo del nulla davanti ad un piatto di pasta, si sente solo lo stridere delle posate e il tintinnio dei bicchieri… è tutto così tranquillo! Ma qui dentro?» la mano si fermò di colpo. «Oh, qui dentro posso farti raggiungere l’inferno, se vuoi» riprese a muoversi, piano. «Quanta vita pulsante che c’è qui dentro, stiamo proprio sporcando parecchio l’ambiente, vero? Vuoi che ti lasci gemere? Vuoi che corrano a vedere che sta succedendo?» la mano tornò al ritmo di prima.  
Emisi un lamento nasale scuotendo la testa e chiudendo gli occhi stringendoli forte.  
«Lì fuori non sentono i rumori osceni che stiamo facendo… la senti la mia mano che si muove? E poi ci sono i tuoi respiri nasali, così affanati… Lo senti il mio di respiro?» avvicinò la bocca al mio collo. «Mi sto eccitando da morire a guardarti. Vuoi che ti lasci gemere? Se ci scoprono la responsabilità è tua, però…» insinuò.  
 _No, ti prego non togliermi la mano dalla bocca, ti prego…_  
E infatti tolse la mano.  
Combattei la voglia di gemere forte mordendomi un labbro, provai a portarmi una mano alla bocca per morderla, ma lui me la bloccò con la sua sorridendo contro il mio collo.  
«Shhh» mormorò divertito tenendomi fermo, e io mi dibattei fino a quando mi fece venire, o meglio _mi permise_ di venire.  
Mi strinse a sé di schiena e rise contro il mio collo. «E adesso come farai a tornare a lavoro ridotto così?»  
Fissai il muro davanti a me, privo d’espressioni e col respiro che si normalizzava. «Io ti ammazzo».  
Rise di più. «Guarda che l’hai voluto tu!»  
Mi passai stancamente le mani sul viso mentre lui mi baciava la nuca: come mi aveva ridotto? Come _mi ero_ ridotto?  
Mi voltai a baciarlo sulla bocca stringendolo forte. «E tu, come farai ad aspettare fino a stasera?» fu la mia volta di sfoggiare soddisfazione.  
Fissò il soffitto inarcando un sopracciglio, facendo finta di pensarci su. «Ci proverò, male che vada ti _penserò intensamente_ » ammiccò lasciandomi intendere l’azione sottintesa.  
Ci risistemammo per bene, mi lavai più volte la faccia con l’acqua fredda per ridarmi un tono; aprii la porta per primo per controllare che in corridoio non ci fosse nessuno, lo feci uscire velocemente.  
Guardai in sala: erano arrivati altri quattro clienti.  
«Inizia ad esserci fin troppo traffico, ci vediamo stasera» mi tolsi l’anello e glielo consegnai sul palmo della mano.  
«Fammi uno squillo, appena stacchi» schioccò la lingua e andò via, e io cercai di rimettere ordine nei miei pensieri.  
«Ma dov’eri?!» mi chiese Sergio dietro di me, mi voltai e lo vidi improvvisamente notare la schiena di Efrem che stava andando via. «Ok, considerando che siete due uomini e proprio non ce la faccio a pensarvi insieme, _questo_ non voglio proprio saperlo!» si esasperò.  
Scoppiai a ridere e presi un paio di menù da mostrare ai clienti; tornando in cucina, mi domandai davvero in che stato fosse Efrem ora e mi chiesi se sul serio si sarebbe toccato pensando a me. Un brivido mi scosse e mi afferrò le viscere: prima che arrivasse il nostro incontro, io sarei morto.

 

Non morii, ma non fu facile: l’ansia mi divorò dall’interno, fui sbadato, mi persi ancor di più nelle mie fantasie più oscene. Fortunatamente non rovesciai addosso a nessun cliente del vino o dell’acqua e non ruppi alcun piatto, ma ero fremente, questo sì.  
Staccammo che erano quasi le due e quarto; prima di cambiarmi gli feci uno squillo, mi vestii in fretta e salutai tutti con una rapidità che li lasciò sicuramente perplessi, ma avevo ben altro da fare che perdere tempo in baci e abbracci.  
Lo trovai appoggiato con disinvoltura alla mia auto, sorrisi e aprendo lo sportello premetti di proposito il mio corpo contro il suo.  
«Stavolta sai dove andare, vero?» mi chiese ironico.  
«Ovvio».  
Ma non andai dritto a casa sua; mi guardò perplesso. «Dove stiamo andando?»  
«Ti piacerà» sorrisi furbo.  
Mi fermai in fondo ad una strada isolata e priva di lampioni, fuori città, alzai il volume dell’autoradio su un pezzo dal ritmo ossessivo, lo guardai in faccia mentre gli slacciavo i pantaloni e mi abbassai a ricambiargli il favore che mi aveva fatto al ristorante, ma con la bocca.  
Sentii le sue mani accarezzarmi la testa solcando piano con le dita i miei capelli a partire dalla nuca, ma non sentivo i suoi sospiri, perché la musica era troppo alta di proposito: lui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto urlare per farmi capire quanto gli piacesse. Quando i miei movimenti diventarono sempre più ossessivi come la musica, lo sentii tirarmi i capelli e finalmente la sua voce cominciò a sovrastare il suono; volevo che urlasse di più, quindi provai a dargliene di più di piacere. Funzionò eccome.  
Non gli diedi il tempo di riprendere fiato, dopo l’orgasmo, lo baciai sulla bocca facendogli sentire il suo stesso sapore e provando a stordirlo come lui faceva con me.  
Mi fissò negli occhi afferrandomi per il colletto. «Tu stai peggiorando con me» c’era stato un velo di compiacimento nella sua voce.  
«La cosa non mi dispiace, a te?»  
«Nemmeno» mi baciò a sua volta.  
Ripartii alla volta di casa sua.  
Proprio come l’altra volta, dopo lo sfogo impetuoso ci calmammo: nel suo appartamento mi baciammo lentamente sulla bocca indietreggiando verso la camera da letto senza alcuna fretta, ci sdraiammo gustandoci a lungo dei baci languidi e delle carezze poco innocenti sotto i vestiti, senza spogliarci. E stavamo incredibilmente a posto già solo così, con quel contatto caldo e intimo anche se non nudi.  
«Tu sei una persona buona» mi disse puntellandosi sui gomiti sdraiato sopra di me, e la convinzione con cui l’affermò, con quello sguardo acuto e puntato su di me come una sonda, quasi mi fece male, perché lo pensavo di essere sommariamente buono, ma in modo diretto non me l’aveva mai detto nessuno. Dovette accorgersi dell’effetto un po’ amaro che mi fece, perché nascose la testa nell’incavo del mio collo e mi sorrise contro la pelle. «Sei quel tipo di persona che non sa dire di no e fa favori a chiunque, vero?»  
«Sì».  
«E proprio per questo alle volte ti senti inutile, svuotato».  
«Sì».  
«Davvero» tornò a fissarmi come accigliato, «che ci fa uno come te in questa città?» il suo modo teatrale mi strappò un sorriso. «Mi spieghi dov’è il bravo ragazzo con cui dovresti essere? Dov’è stanotte il caro ragazzo che dovrebbe essere romanticamente la tua anima gemella, eh? Dov’è?» mi prese in giro. «Il fortunato con cui dovresti fare l’amore e non le cosacce, dov’è?»  
Fissai il soffitto sopra di lui sorridendo con gli occhi un po’ lucidi. «Non ho mai trovato qualcuno che si sia innamorato di me davvero, spiacente, credo che io e le situazioni romantiche viaggiamo su binari diversi!»  
Si sedette a cavalcioni su di me e mi osservò fintamente pensieroso con le braccia incrociate sul petto. «Credo che la maggior parte dei tuoi amici, se sapessero che frequenti uno come me resterebbero di sale: non credo che abbiano mai pensato che un tipo così _tenero_ – e sbattè le ciglia con espressione civettuola – e dolce come te possa finire fra le grinfie di uno psicopatico appassionato del Lato Oscuro come me».  
«Credo che sia vero, sai?» risi mentre lui mi prendeva le mani fra le sue; lo vidi osservare con un sorriso i polsini che mi coprivano metà dorso, poi me le baciò. «Tu non credi di essere una persona buona?»  
«Ho la brutta abitudine di dire ad alta voce i pensieri degli altri, anche quelli inconsci, e questo non fa di me una persona buona: fa di me un cinico troppo sincero» scrollò le spalle. «E poi sono un figlio snaturato, una persona che disgusta i propri genitori: non posso essere un bravo ragazzo» scosse la testa con indifferenza ostentata.  
«A quanto ho capito i tuoi non accettano la tua omosessualità» osservai, «ma fino a che punto?»  
Storse il naso. «Bada che la mia è una storia assai triste e drammatica come un film di serie B che _vorrebbe_ essere drammatico, ma non ci riesce proprio: è grottesco».  
«Sono pronto ad ascoltarla» mi sollevai sui gomiti e lui si scostò appena per farmi sedere sul letto pur restando seduto sulle mie gambe.  
«Lo sai, non amo nascondermi per i motivi sbagliati; tutti hanno il diritto di nascondere delle cose, tutti hanno il diritto di avere dei segreti, ma la propria sessualità non può essere un segreto: per gli etero non è un segreto essere etero, quindi perché per me essere omosessuale dovrebbe essere un segreto? Così, non appena ne presi coscienza, lo dissi subito ai miei. Hai presente la confraternita legata alla nostra Chiesa Madre cittadina che organizza ogni anno la processione durante la Settimana Santa?»  
Ci riflettei su per focalizzare. «Sì, ho presente» annuii.  
«La mia famiglia ne fa parte da generazioni: si battono la mano sul petto durante la messa, prendono la Comunione e poi a casa danno degli schiaffoni ad un figlio solo perché è omosessuale. Mi fecero parlare con il prete, mi spinsero a confessarmi più volte – ma cosa c’era da confessare ancora non l’ho capito – mia madre pianse come se fossi morto, mio padre controllò uno per uno tutti gli amici maschi che frequentavo, li selezionò e decise lui con quali da quel momento in poi sarei uscito. Io di notte mi guardavo in gran segreto dei film porno gay, alla faccia loro, intanto mia nonna mi metteva dei rosari benedetti sotto al cuscino. Dai quindici ai diciotto anni la mia vita fu pressoché l’inferno in cui dicevano sarei finito» sospirò con eccessiva teatralità.  
«Poi cosa successe?»  
Inspirò a fondo, prima di rispondere. «Poi iniziai l’università, mi trovai un lavoro per essere indipendente e feci l’unica cosa giusta, prevedibile e normale: andai via di casa. Non c’è un happy ending per quelli come noi, Benedetto» sospirò pazientemente, «i genitori cambiano idea sui figli solo nei film, questa è la realtà. Comunque» sospirò di nuovo, «poco meno di un anno dopo, a mio padre fu diagnosticato un tumore al cervello. Gli amici cominciarono a dirmi cazzate come "è pur sempre tuo padre, tu sei suo figlio, vai a trovarlo, morirà e vi lascerete in questo modo…" così mi convinsi ad andare a trovarlo» scrollò le spalle. «Aveva poche forze, ma le impiegò bene quando mi disse che non avevo il diritto di essere nella sua stanza e di condividere questo dolore con quella che era stata la mia famiglia; mia madre mi urlò che non meritavano questo, non meritavano _me_ , e che venendo avevo solo fatto stare più male mio padre. Francamente non me n’è fregato un cazzo di andare al suo funerale, sul serio» fece di nuovo spallucce. «Cresciamo con l’idea che tutti diventeremo dei genitori, che i figli vanno amati e i genitori rispettati, tutti sono fissati con quest’idea che un padre vada per forza amato: cazzate, io ho cominciato a vivere sul serio solo una volta lontano da lui» sospirò allungandosi per aprire un cassetto del comodino; prese una foto incorniciata, me la porse.  
C’era ritratta una bambina dai capelli lunghi e neri, sorridente, che coccolava un pastore tedesco. «Chi è?»  
«Mia sorella» stavolta il suo tono fu malinconico, «ha quasi tredici anni, adesso, non me la fanno vedere. Mia madre le controlla il cellulare e il computer, comunichiamo grazie ad una sua compagna di classe. Quando hanno scoperto che alle volte passavo a prenderla a scuola, hanno cominciato a fare i turni con la macchina in modo tale che non prendesse più il pullman e non ci incontrassimo».  
«Come riuscite a vedervi?»  
«Il sabato pomeriggio lei esce con le amiche di cui mia madre si fida, vanno fuori città o in zone balneari abbandonate d’inverno e passiamo una mezz’oretta insieme. Quando le faccio regali li nasconde o dice che è stato qualcun altro a farglieli».  
«Mi dispiace» mormorai restituendogli la foto.  
«Beh» la riposò nel cassetto, «sono un po’ come un padre a cui non fanno vedere la figlia» sorrise amaramente, «non sono l’unica persona al mondo a cui è vietato vedere qualcuno a cui si vuol bene per questioni ridicole… anche se alle volte mi chiedo come sarà quando anche lei fra cinque anni andrà via di casa, non sarà più controllata e potremo vederci quando ci pare senza che la mettano in punizione: probabilmente le chiuderanno la porta in faccia, quando scopriranno che li ha "traditi" e… onestamente non so se mi dispiacerà di più per lei o per loro» concluse con un sospiro.  
Gli accarezzai le braccia e lo baciai sulla bocca. «Una famiglia ce l’hai ancora, però: è lei la tua famiglia, no?»  
Mi sorrise e tornò a fare la solita espressione sorniona. «Sì, sei anche il tipo che riesce a trovare il lato positivo in tutto!»  
Sorrisi scuotendo la testa. «I miei lo sanno, gliel’ho detto, ma credo che abbiano spostato il problema a quando avrò ufficialmente un fidanzato».  
«Ignorano la tua sessualità e non parlano di donne, relazioni e matrimoni in tua presenza?»  
«Esatto».  
«Tipico» mi scoccò un bacio lieve sulle labbra. «Ma guarda il lato positivo: sei rimasto loro foglio» aggiunse con ironia, sorrisi mio malgrado contro la sua bocca. «Sul serio» continuò, «cosa ci fa uno come te qui? Cosa ci fai nel mio letto?» mi spinse a sdraiarmi di nuovo.  
Durante i lunghi baci sulla bocca, le carezze sul viso diventarono prese possessive che forzavano a non separare le labbra l’uno dall’altro, i corpi cominciarono a cercarsi di nuovo – muovendosi come alla ricerca di un incastro perfetto – e i vestiti iniziarono ad essere superflui. Quando mi prendeva sul letto mi guarda negli occhi implacabile, sicuro che mi sarei completamente offerto a lui senza alcuna remora, e la cosa mi disturbava e mi faceva piacere allo stesso tempo, perché mi sentivo vulnerabile ma allo stesso modo ero contento che lui mi guardasse così. Fare sesso con lui era particolarmente intenso, mi toglieva le forze per darmene di nuove, mi ricaricava, perché riusciva incredibilmente a liberarmi da ogni frustrazione e farmi sentire particolarmente libero di essere me stesso affondando totalmente nella parte di me che voleva e cercava piacere fisico giocoso e basta.  
Qualche parte dentro di ognuno di noi era fredda, ci nutrivamo l’uno del calore dell’altro.  
«Posso venire a disturbarti spesso dopo lavoro?» mi domandò all’orecchio ancora col fiatone dopo l’orgasmo, mentre lo stringevo a me allacciandogli le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno ai fianchi.  
«Perché no?»  
Già, perché no?

 

Più la guardavo dall’esterno, più capivo che quella situazione non era per niente normale: andavo quasi tutte le sere a letto con un tipo che avevo conosciuto perché aveva fatto una piazzata assurda al proprio ex nel ristorante dove lavoravo, ci andavo a letto perché tutti e due cercavamo una forma di consolazione – io dovevo ancora ben capire di cosa volessi essere consolato da lui – e ormai quando la sera non lo vedevo non riuscivo a dormire.  
Quando pensavo a noi due insieme, ricordavo la mia testa inclinata all’indietro mentre gemevo e lui che ne approfittava per baciarmi il collo, bocche e denti che mordevano, lingue che leccavano posti nascosti in modi indicibili e gemiti che aumentavano a ritmo delle spinte con cui mi prendeva. Affondavamo sempre di più in quel vortice e la cosa spaventosa era che _non era_ per nulla spaventoso: non percepivo nessun senso di pericolo, non c’era nessuna vocina che nella mia testa mi stesse dicendo "Guarda che sta diventando una droga!" o peggio ancora "Ehi, stai attento! Finirai per soffrire!"  
Già, soffrire… capitava che ogni tanto mi chiedessi se Efrem andasse a letto anche con qualcun altro, perché di quel vortice ne stavo diventando geloso: lui era in pieno periodo "tanti culi per me", io ero uno della sua lista incontrato una sera per caso, non mi facevo illusioni, ma di come riuscivamo a godere insieme ne ero geloso.  
Capitava anche che mi fermassi a riflettere sulle confortevoli distanze di cui lui mi aveva parlato: forse lui per ora era così, si prendeva il calore degli altri attraverso il sesso ammirando da lontano quello che poteva avere, dicendosi che prima o poi l’avrebbe avuto; dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, era normale se avesse una sincera paura nel buttarsi così presto in una nuova relazione.  
Mi chiedevo piuttosto io da che cosa stessi prendendo una confortevole distanza, sicuro che prima o poi sarei arrivato a quell’obiettivo fumoso che io stesso non volevo vedere. Avevo paura di fallire come diceva Efrem? Ma sul fatto che spesso mi sentivo svuotato perché troppo buono con tutti aveva ragione: alle volte mi faceva quasi piacere pensare che tutti quelli che credevano che fossi un bravo ragazzo ignoravano quante oscenità facessi nel letto di una mente così perversa come Efrem.  
Efrem era la mia torbida ma lucida follia, sapeva di salato e piccante insieme senza mai farmi sentire assetato, anzi.  
Mi ero tolto la divisa da cameriere, ero sulla soglia della sala del ristorante e stavo rigirandomi fra le dita il bigliettino colorato col menù fisso di quel week end riflettendo proprio su questo: da cosa stavo fuggendo? E ora che forse ero consapevole di essere in fuga mettendo distanze su distanze, cosa stavo cercando? Rileggendo il menù mi risposi scioccamente che mi sa che stavo cercando delle fettuccine ai funghi freschi, perché lì in mezzo ci stavano da Dio, quasi mi aspettavo ci fossero di sicuro: perché il signor Giordano non le aveva messe?  
Quasi evocato, il mio capo mi batté una mano sulla spalla guardandomi dubbioso. «Tutto a posto? Vedo che stai fissando il prossimo menù, hai qualche perplessità?»  
«No, no. Tutto ok» mi affrettai a dire, posando il biglietto in cima al mazzetto di suoi gemelli sparsi ad arte su un piccolo tavolino vicino alla cassa.  
«Andiamo, allora» sorrise incoraggiante facendo tintinnare le chiavi con cui avrebbe chiuso il locale fino a sera.  
Mi avviai alla mia auto, salii e misi in moto e per tutto il percorso fatto non feci che pensare al vino scelto dal mio capo… e la carne? Era di maiale. Perché il maiale?  
Fermo ad un semaforo, tamburellando le dita sul volante, mi chiesi perché mi stessi ponendo quelle domande quasi fossero di fondamentale importanza e mi potessero portare alla scoperta del perché della vita sulla Terra. Non c’era un vero perché, solo che… andiamo, non potevo pensare sul serio che io al posto del mio capo avrei fatto tutto in un altro modo, che ne potevo sapere io? Avevo vent’anni e nessuna esperienza in fatto di ristorazione, ero solo un cameriere che serviva i clienti e… e guardavo da lontano com’era avere un proprio ristorante.  
Confortevoli distanze dicevamo, eh?  
Mi passai stancamente la mano sul volto, ripartii.  
A me piaceva davvero lavorare in un ristorante e l’atmosfera del _Vecchio lampione_ , calda e intima, mi piaceva in particolare. Inspirando a fondo mi resi conto che nonostante mi fossi cambiato avevo ancora addosso il profumo della cucina: era una vita che lavoravo col cibo, come sarei stato senza quell’odore a farmi compagnia? Del resto, come potevo pensare che il mio futuro non fosse coinvolto con la ristorazione?  
Non volevo separarmi da quell’odore, per quanto stupito volevo tornare a casa con la puzza di frittura e sughi vari addosso ancora per molto.  
Io in quel desiderio c’ero dentro, ma ancora non capivo cosa volevo di preciso, volevo solo restarci dentro ancora per un po’.  
Guardai l’orologio al polso: si era fatto tardi, colpa di un paio di clienti che dopo aver finito di mangiare si erano messi a chiacchierare non andandosene più; erano le 16,00, chissà se il negozio dove lavorava Efrem era già aperto, ma tanto prima di arrivarci e trovare il parcheggio avrei perso un’altra ventina di minuti.  
Trovai un posto dove lasciare l’auto ad una decina di metri dal negozio, cercai mentalmente una scusa per essere lì – ah sì, effettivamente avevo bisogno di un paio di auricolari nuovi – e una volta entrato dentro lo cercai fra le file ordinare di lavatrici, frigoriferi e forni a microonde che riempivano il locale non troppo grande.  
Lo trovai; aveva indosso un paio di jeans, la solita camicia nera con cui l’avevo conosciuto e un maglioncino di cotone dal taglio sportivo; portava al collo un laccio con le chiavi delle vetrinette, stava parlando con una signora molto anziana che si aiutava a camminare meglio reggendosi al suo braccio, oserei dire che stavano quasi passeggiando placidamente lungo la fila di lavatrici.  
«…è che ormai è troppo vecchia, c’ha vent’anni» gracchiò la signora.  
«Troppo vecchia, signò, troppo» sospirò teatrale Efrem, «lasci perdere suo marito che le dice che tanto ancora funziona! Questa qua» batté una mano su una lavatrice accanto a loro, «per lei è perfetta! Farà prima a fare il bucato che a ritirare la pensione alla posta!»  
«Ma non è che è troppo tecnologica per me? Io ‘ste cose moderne non le capisco…» si preoccupò.  
«No, signò! Ma che dice! Guardi qua» le indicò i comandi, «è classica, standard, della stessa marca di quella che ha preso vent’anni fa! Un gioiello! Se poi ha problemi, lei mi chieda e io le spiego tutto!»  
«Vabbé, prendo questa. Però, Efrem mio, se passa mio marito non dirgli niente che ho preso la lavatrice».  
«Perché, sennò s’arrabbia?»  
«No, è che quello è più rimbambito di me, se attacca fin da ora a lamentarsi perché ho speso soldi per una lavatrice sono rovinata! Almeno lo farà a partire da quando me la porterai a casa!»  
«Ah, bello! Così arrivo a casa vostra con la lavatrice a sorpresa! Lei sì che sa fare le sorprese a suo marito, signò!» si complimentò dandole dei leggeri colpetti sul braccio.  
«Eh, tanto lui non mi sorprende più, non mi porta da nessuna parte, ci penso io a fargli le sorprese!»  
«Però, se posso darle un suggerimento» la guidò verso un’altra corsia, «una sorpresa bella grande gliela potrebbe fare prendendo anche questo!» le mostrò un megatelevisore al plasma di forse cinquanta pollici; mi vide alle spalle della vecchina e mi salutò facendomi l’occhiolino, io gli sorrisi continuando a godermi la scena: Efrem scherzava con la signora prendendola affettuosamente in giro come lo si può fare solo con una nonna consapevole sulla sua età che avanza e capace di fare autoironia.  
«E che me ne devo fare di questo coso?» chiese la vecchina.  
«Come che se ne deve fare di questo, signò!» si finse offeso. «Questo è un gioiello! Lo sa quanti ne abbiamo venduti di questi ai tempi dei mondiali di calcio? Andavano via come caramelle, la gente ha comprato questi con tanta gioia pensando di godersi la nazionale in HD e invece l’ha vista perdere! Son cose. Però, mi creda, se lo prende non se ne pentirà! Lo sa quante telenovelas potrà seguire meglio con questo?» prese il telecomando e accese la TV per fargliela vedere meglio, ma tanto sapevano entrambi che lei non l’avrebbe mai presa. «Lei lo guarda _Beautiful_?» si fece pensoso. «Ma lo fanno ancora?»  
«Certo che lo fanno ancora!»  
«Allora qual è quella soap opera che è finita di recente e non me ne ricordo il titolo?» rifletté.  
« _Sentieri_!» gli suggerì.  
«Ah, sì! _Sentieri_! Porca miseria quanto mi sono fatto vecchio! Non mi ricordo più niente!» la vecchina rise divertita; lui fece zapping per farle vedere un paio di canali diversi. «Comunque, con questa qui è a posto, signò! Si potrà godere tutte le telenovelas che vuole!»  
«Ma io la sera davanti alla TV mi addormento, che me la compro a fare se neanche posso godermela perché dormo?»  
«E gliela metto in camera! Questa si può pure attaccare al muro tipo quadro, gliela piazzo davanti al letto!»  
«E per l’antenna come faccio?»  
«Lei non si deve preoccupare: vengo io a casa sua, con la scala e il trapano, salgo sul tetto e le piazzo il filo dell’antenna nella stanza che vuole, penso a tutto io!»  
«E quanto mi viene a costare?»  
«Allora, questa» posò una mano sulla TV con fare teatrale, «siccome è di marca buona, specialissima, le verrebbe a costare millecentoventi euro, PERO’, siccome si tratta di lei e siccome si sta prendendo anche la lavatrice, le faccio un piccolo sconticino: gliela passo a novecentonovantanove euro e novanta, signò, meno di mille euro, un affare!»  
«Eh, un affare proprio!» gli batté affettuosamente una mano sul braccio. «Facciamo che ci penso, dai, ma tu con mio marito acqua in bocca!»  
«Certo, certo!» l’accompagnò all’uscita. «Stia attenta al gradino».  
«Efrem mio, sono vecchia, ma ancora non sono ciecata!» risero insieme e si salutarono un’ultima volta.  
Si avvicinò a me sorridendo e sfregandosi le mani. «E per lei cosa posso fare?»  
«Per me niente televisori: mi serve un paio di auricolari per lettore mp3».  
«Subito!» si tolse il laccio dal collo e mi fece cenno di seguirlo verso una vetrinetta.  
«Sei stato carino con la signora» gli dissi mentre apriva la vetrina e si accucciava a prendere alcuni modelli di auricolari che mi porse.  
Fece spallucce. «È una cliente abituale, sono stato a casa sua a riparare elettrodomestici un sacco di volte. Quelle come lei hanno solo bisogno di un po’ di compagnia e quattro risate: alle volte viene qui solo per perdere tempo guardando elettrodomestici per la cucina che tanto non comprerà mai, perché per lei sono _troppo moderni_ » sorrise intenerito.  
«Prendo questi» gli consegnai i modelli scartati. «Beh, non mi sei sembrato poi un così cattivo ragazzo come ti disegni» osservai sospirando mentre lui si rialzava da terra e chiudeva la vetrinetta.  
«Forse perché lei non mi ha cosparso di acqua santa quando a via di chiedermi se avevo una fidanzata ha capito che mi piacciono gli uomini!» ridemmo insieme, poi lui si guardò in giro cercando con lo sguardo i suoi colleghi. «Vieni» mi prese per mano e mi portò in un piccolo ufficio dove, a giudicare da quel che c’era, riparavano delle TV.  
Chiuse la porta, ci appoggiò la schiena per prevenire che qualcuno entrasse di sorpresa – non c’era la chiave nella toppa – e mi baciò prendendomi il viso fra le mani.  
«E adesso dimmi il vero motivo per cui sei qui» mi mormorò con un sorriso.  
Alzai le spalle. «Passavo di qui, mi servivano davvero degli auricolari nuovi e mi andava di vederti. In ordine sparso, ovviamente».  
Rise e mi baciò di nuovo, più intensamente di prima; sentii l’aria intorno a noi farsi più densa.  
«Efrem, non pensi che dovremmo darci una calmata?» mi azzardai a dirgli.  
«In che senso?» si perplesse.  
«Non pensi che scopiamo troppo e cogliamo ogni minima occasione per metterci le mani addosso?»  
Inspirò a fondo. «Hai ragione» osservò con occhio critico, «l’arnese si guasta se lo si usa troppo».  
«Non in quel senso!» risi un po’ esasperato. «Mi stavo chiedendo se non stessimo diventando troppo dipendenti dal sesso…»  
Mi guardò accarezzandomi il volto con entrambe le mani. «Hai paura?»  
Ci guardammo negli occhi.  
«No» risposi onestamente.  
«Allora va tutto bene» e m’impedì di aggiungere altro baciandomi con urgenza.

 

Efrem era tutto da scoprire più di quanto pensassi: sotto quella corazza fatta di cinismo e disincanto nascondeva un cuore buono, una straordinaria capacità di dedicarsi agli altri e appassionarsi alle cose che più gli piacevano. Lo vedevo nel modo curioso in cui vivisezionava i pensieri altrui come se stesse passeggiando per la mente dello sfortunato che aveva preso di mira: era appassionatamente curioso, sincero nel suo modo strano di scoprire gli altri e interessarsi al perché del loro stress, così tanto da far male per poi sentirsi sollevati perché finalmente il grosso brufolo pieno di problemi che lui aveva stuzzicato era scoppiato.  
Aveva un modo spietato di dire ad alta voce cose indicibili, ma non era mai inopportuno; era un freddo calcolatore, ma se teneva ad una persona metteva sempre in conto i suoi sentimenti.  
Era Efrem, con tutti i suoi assurdi atteggiamenti, le filosofie spicciole e pungenti e i discorsi azzardati ma fondati. E mi stava bene così.  
Una delle sere che il ristorante restò chiuso per la pausa settimanale, andammo insieme al cinema a vedere un film che si rivelò un’americanata: non so se fu più divertente l’essenza ridicola della trama o guardare le facce che faceva lui fissando lo schermo a braccia conserte e con le gambe accavallate.  
Forse perché era mia abitudine andarci sempre dopo il cinema, o forse perché fra di noi era iniziato tutto in quel posto, ma dopo decisi di portarlo nello stesso bar-pasticceria dove avevamo preso il nostro primo caffè insieme, ci sedemmo pure allo stesso tavolo.  
«Dopo la storia con Antonio credi di star prendendo delle confortevoli distanze dalle relazioni sentimentali?» gli chiesi senza guardarlo e agitando il cucchiaino dentro la tazzina.  
«Diciamo che, più che altro, dopo di lui non starò mai più con qualcuno che non ha ancora fatto coming out» precisò; risi, «però forse sì, un paio di distanze le sto prendendo» si accigliò come se stesse osservando un punto lontano da noi.  
"Esci con altri uomini, oltre che con me?" la domanda mi rimbombava in testa ma non usciva dalla mia bocca, ero impaurito che per lui poi la distanza presa con me non sarebbe stata più confortevole: sarebbe rimasta solo la distanza e non sarebbe stato più confortevole _per me_.  
«Quando finalmente prendi coscienza del tuo vero obiettivo e non l’accarezzi più da lontano, una confortevole distanza cosa diventa?»  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo e fece un sorso di caffè prima di rispondermi. «Ossessione».  
«E non è sempre piacevole, vero?» provai a smorzare il mio tono e l’atmosfera con un po’ d’ironia.  
«No» abbozzò un sorriso e posò la tazzina. «Credo che dopo il fallimento dei rapporti con la mia famiglia e la misera chiusura della mia storia con Antonio, sto prendendo delle confortevoli distanze da ogni tipo di legame» asserì ad occhi bassi, o forse è meglio dire che _m’informò_ senza guardarmi.  
«Capisco» annuii, facendo finta d’interessarmi parecchio alla fantasia in rilievo tono su tono del copritovaglia di carta. Dopo una manciata di secondi lo vidi di sottecchi abbozzare un sorriso e lo sentii darmi dei piccoli calci sotto il tavolo.  
«Andiamo a casa?» mi chiese.  
«Sì» ricambiai il suo sorriso.  
Una volta tanto eravamo con la sua auto, mi allacciai la cintura di sicurezza pensando a quanto fosse intimamente bello sapere che per entrambi quell’ _andare a casa_ non significava tornare ognuno alla propria casa, ma andare a casa sua, sul suo letto. Distesi bene la schiena contro il sedile e guardando fuori dal finestrino lo ascoltai canticchiare una canzone che passava alla radio.  
Ad un tratto lo sentii sfiorarmi una guancia con le dita; mi voltai verso di lui con sguardo interrogativo.  
«Che c’è?» mi chiese. «Sei strano, stasera».  
«Niente è che…» scossi la testa, «no, lascia perdere».  
«Guarda che con me puoi parlare di tutto, eh? Giuro solennemente che stavolta desisterò dallo psicanalizzarti, se la cosa ti dà fastidio» ridemmo insieme.  
«Credo di aver capito di voler cercare davvero nel campo della ristorazione le mie risorse per affermarmi».  
Si voltò a guardarmi con aria vagamente ironica. «Stappiamo dello champagne?»  
«Ecco, lo sapevo che mi avresti preso in giro!» ma mio malgrado risi.  
«Ti ci voleva tanto a capirlo?» sorrise. «Ogni volta che ti vedo puzzi sempre di cucina, profumi sempre di qualcosa, non oso nemmeno immaginare come saresti senza nessun odore di cibo addosso… forse saresti meno Benedetto» storse il naso.  
Lo guardai sorpreso dal fatto che anche lui avesse fatto il mio stesso ragionamento. «Solo che non so bene da che parte andare, cioè, ok: non voglio un bar, o un pub, io voglio proprio lavorare in un ristorante e non è solamente perché ho fatto l’alberghiero non sapendo quale altra scuola scegliere» gesticolai nervosamente, «mi piace davvero, però non so, lo vedo come una cosa così grande per me… a tratti non mi vedo capace di gestire una cosa simile».  
« _Sdeng_ , accarezzi l’idea facendo il cameriere ma non ti avvicini ad essa, hai paura di fallire».  
«Lo so, l’ho capito» assentii esasperato. «Quello che non capisco è perché ci ho impiegato così tanto a capirlo! Cos’aspettavo?!»  
«Di crescere» mi rispose con un sorriso dolce e sincero; lo guardai incerto. «Hai vent’anni, Ben, avere un ristorante è un progetto che ti risucchia una vita intera, già ci lavori e lo sai fin da ora che almeno all’inizio dovrai chiedere dei prestiti e fare debiti su debiti da non dormirci la notte, sai quanto sarà difficile ingranare e ad arrivare ad avere un giro di clientela. Stavi solo aspettando di crescere per prenderne coscienza».  
«Ho paura di fallire» ammisi a voce alta.  
«Non sarai solo, non fallirai» mi rassicurò, e per un attimo ci credetti davvero.  
Non appena aprì la porta del suo appartamento, mi portò in camera sua tenendomi per mano. Era diverso, era tutto diverso fra di noi: non udii alcun suono di zip che venivano abbassate subito, nessuna maglia o camicia lanciata in fretta sul pavimento, perché i vestiti caddero a terra piano con un dolce fruscio che accompagnò lo schioccò languido dei baci sulla pelle; i baci erano appassionati, ma non voraci, c’era così tanta passione da far scoppiare il cuore, ma non avevamo più fretta. Volevamo scaldarci ancora, ma con un’attenzione che sfociava nell’adorazione, con baci accurati sui piccoli dettagli che più ci piacevano del corpo dell’altro. Non so perché, ma Efrem aveva preso l’abitudine di infilarmi il suo anello al dito ogni volta che lo facevamo, e poi ero sempre io quello che glielo restituiva; era una sorta di pegno di qualcosa non ben definitivo, stuzzicava la nostra fantasia e la nostra voglia di concederci all’altro.  
Non sapevo quando avessimo fatto quel giro di boa, quando avessimo di preciso cominciato a cambiare l’impostazione del nostro rapporto, ma ancora una volta non provai paura. Né di lui, né di me, né di _noi_.  
"Andiamo a casa?"  
La sua domanda mi tornò stranamente in mente mentre si muoveva dentro di me e io perso inclinavo la testa all’indietro e con la mano cercavo il suo volto da accarezzare nel buio; mi baciò la mano.  
"Andiamo a casa?"  
Quello non era "casa", ma era quanto… Lo sentii mormorare il mio nome, gemetti di riflesso e dissi il suo di nome.  
"Andiamo a casa?"  
…era quanto di più si potesse avvicinare al concetto di "casa", questo compresi quando subito dopo l’orgasmo mi baciò sulla bocca e restammo abbracciati stretti aspettando insieme di riprendere fiato e l’arrivo del sonno.

 

La mattina dopo mi svegliai prendendo fiato a fondo come se fossi stato in apnea, ma completamente appagato e riposato, almeno fino a quando un pensiero squarciò la mia serenità: che ora era? Dove mi trovavo? Sbarrai gli occhi e mi rigirai sotto delle coperte che conoscevo, ma non così bene. Guardai la sveglia sul comodino: erano le 9,10 del mattino ed ero rimasto a dormire a casa di Efrem; solitamente andavo via prima delle 5,00, quando ancora i miei dormivano – non aspettavano mai che io rientrassi a casa, sapevano che facevo sempre tardi, specie nei week end, e loro si dovevano alzare molto presto.  
Bene, i miei avevano già chiamato la Polizia?  
Un post it attaccato alla lampada sul comodino attirò la mia attenzione.  
"Ho preso il tuo cellulare e ho mandato un SMS a tua madre in cui dicevi che eri rimasto a dormire da Sergio, spero che non ti dispiaccia. Efrem".  
No, aveva fatto bene, perché non mi aveva svegliato, però?!  
Mi tirai su a sedere sul letto e mi grattai la testa cercando i miei vestiti sul pavimento, mi alzai a raccattarli e andai in bagno stranamente senza alcuna fretta di lavarmi e rivestirmi per andare a tranquillizzare i miei. Ero sereno, solo in quella casa.  
Nell’angolo cottura del suo salotto, trovai un foglio strappato da un block notes scritto con la sua grafia.  
"Non ti ho svegliato perché dormivi come un sasso, mentre di solito passi tutta la notte a muoverti e a darmi calci quasi a cacciarmi dal mio stesso letto. Sembravi un bambino sazio e contento dopo una poppata"  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
"Ti ho lasciato la caffettiera piena e pronta sul fornello, in frigo c’è del latte parzialmente scremato (ti piace?). Da qualche parte dovrebbero esserci le merendine confezionate che prendo al volo per fare colazione quando mi alzo troppo tardi e non posso passare dal bar. Niente di tutto ciò è romantico, ma come dico sempre io è solo nei film che l’uomo va al bar a prendere i cornetti per la colazione, noi due siamo dentro ad un film porno, piuttosto. Ah, se dovesse finire lo zucchero (se non ricordo male stava per finire) sappi che non ce n’è altro.  
Dimenticavo: buongiorno.  
Efrem".  
Seduto al tavolo, risi nervosamente passandomi una mano sul volto, perché la sottile contraddizione fra quello che diceva e quello che faceva lo mettevano e _ci metteva_ a nudo più di quanto pensassimo.  
Cosa stavamo aspettando?  
Di crescere insieme.

 

  
  


  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
Efrem è fuori come un balcone, è uno dei personaggi più psicotici che io abbia mai creato XD Fondamentalmente è molto buono, però è PAZZO e perennemente in vena di filosofia spicciola XD  
Scrivendo la storia mi sono resa conto di una cosa: Efrem per i suoi era una sorta di figlio del demonio, ma guardacaso va a letto con un ragazzo di nome Benedetto :D  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


Era una giornata strana, c’era molto sole e molto vento, e quest’ultimo solitamente mi rende nervoso senza un vero motivo. Uscii di casa abbastanza prima di andare al lavoro, quel pomeriggio: avevo voglia di girare a zonzo con l’auto senza una meta, soltanto per provare a mettere in ordine i miei pensieri macinando chilometri chiuso in un ambiente stretto come l’abitacolo – senza che i miei genitori bussassero alla porta di camera mia ogni minuto.  
Tamburellavo nervosamente le dita sul volante cercando di capire dove volessi andare di preciso – il centro? No. La campagna? No. Al mare? No – e soprattutto dove stesse cercando di andare il mio cervello. Cosa volevo dalla vita? Perché dovevo vergognarmi interiormente dei sogni che facevo? Perché dovevo vergognarmi di pensare di volere un ristorante? Perché più ci pensavo meno riuscivo a trovare la mia fottuta strada?  
E poi c’era Efrem.  
Efrem. Più che due si vedevano per scopare eravamo diventati due amici che andavano _anche_ a letto insieme, ma quella domanda – _ti vedi anche con qualcun altro?_ – stentava ad uscir fuori dalla mia bocca. Stavo cominciando a desiderare con troppa forza che lui non fosse anche di qualcun altro.  
Svoltai l’angolo che dava su una piazzetta su cui si affacciava una chiesa, per poco non sobbalzai quando mi resi conto che era proprio quella dove sapevo si riunisse la confraternita a cui apparteneva la famiglia di Efrem. C’era un po’ folla e della gente ben vestita davanti al portone, rallentai quasi morbosamente incuriosito e poi lo vidi: Efrem appoggiato ad un lampione non molto lontano, aveva uno sguardo strano. Tenendo conto di che chiesa si trattasse, che lui fosse proprio lì e della sua espressione, capii che doveva esserci sotto qualcosa che non mi aveva detto; cercai un parcheggio al volo e andai da lui.  
«Ehi» cenno della testa.  
«Ehi» altro cenno della testa.  
Sì, ci salutavamo sempre così.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli chiesi sospirando e mettendo le mani in tasca stringendomi nelle spalle.  
Sollevò il mento con un gesto secco indicandomi un punto poco lontano dal portone della chiesa: vidi una ragazzina ben vestita con una gonna che le arrivava al ginocchio, i capelli neri e lunghi e lo sguardo vivace. Sua sorella.  
«Che occasione è?» gli domandai poggiando le spalle al muro; lui restò attaccato al lampione.  
«Si è fatta la Cresima» la stava guardando con un’infinita tenerezza malinconica. «È davvero molto carina, vero?»  
«Sì» annuii.  
Fece un sospiro amaro. «È buffo pensare che lei ci crede veramente, è un giorno importante per lei, sai? Nonostante la religione sia stata la motivazione più forte che ha spinto i nostri genitori a detestarmi, lei ci crede, la vive in un altro modo e… voleva bene a papà più di quanto gliene volessi io, indubbiamente».  
Gli misi una mano sulla spalla – una pacca calda e affettuosa, un vano tentativo di dirgli che comunque lì c’ero io perché _volevo_ esserci. «Le farai gli auguri?»  
«Non posso avvicinarmi o l’intera famiglia mi si scaglierà contro, non voglio rovinarle la festa: ho mandato un SMS ad una sua amica che è stata invitata, glieli riferirà lei» assentì.  
«Capisco» continuai a fissare il suo profilo mentre osservava quella piccola festa a cui non era stato invitato, ma di cui avrebbe dovuto far parte, sostituendo la figura paterna, tra l’altro. Mi chiesi mentalmente se mancasse di più a sua sorella una figura paterna sana adesso o se mancasse di più a lui averla avuta. O se mancasse di più a lui esserlo.  
«Ho un po’ di tempo, prima di andare a lavoro» gli dissi stringendogli la spalla con una mano e avvicinandomi a lui. «Ti va di andare a fare un giro insieme?»  
Inspirò a fondo e mi fece un debole sorriso. «Sì, perché no?»  
In macchina l’osservai di sottecchi mentre guidavo: parlando della sua famiglia sfoggiava sempre dell’acidità e del sarcasmo duro, ma la sorellina era la sua debolezza; forse lei era il pozzo a cui attingeva la tenerezza che mostrava in certi momenti, rappresentava probabilmente il lato più sano di lui. E lui lo sapeva, per questo stava reagendo così.  
Era Efrem il lucido pazzo fra noi due, era lui quello che studiava Criminologia e spesso si lasciava andare a constatazioni crude, allucinate, indicibili e con sprazzi di dura verità sugli istinti umani, io ero il "piccolo cameriere" di un ristorante il cui massimo dell’azzardo era chiedere ai clienti se gradissero anche un caffè: cosa mai potevo dire o fare in un’occasione simile?  
«Dove mi stai portando?» mi domandò con un sorriso pieno di curiosità; l’assenza della sua tipica ambiguità mi stava però un po’ spiazzando.  
«In un posto non molto particolare…» divagai.  
Dopo avrei dovuto andare a lavorare, non potevamo andare troppo lontano dal _Vecchio lampione_ , così percorsi tutto il lungomare e parcheggiai al porto proprio di fronte agli attracchi, fra due barche. Scendemmo, lui si appoggiò sul cofano a braccia conserte, come aspettando che gli dicessi qualcosa, perché sì, volevo dirgli qualcosa, ma non sapevo _cosa_. Fissai il mare, mi misi le mani in tasca stringendomi nelle spalle e provai ad articolare un discorso che non risultasse troppo strano perfino alle mie orecchie.  
«C’è una cosa in particolare che mi piace del mare» iniziai a parlare.  
«Cosa?» cercò i miei occhi con i suoi, io stavo provando a non guardarlo.  
«Il mare è una massa d’acqua in eterno movimento» cominciai a gesticolare nervosamente, «si muove e grazie alle correnti va ovunque, ma resta sempre la stessa cosa: acqua salata. Il mare sa che non cambierà mai, che potrà muoversi quanto vuole ma la sua essenza sarà sempre quella, eppure si muove. Perché allora noi dovremmo smettere di muoverci? Se lui continua a farlo pur sapendo che nonostante la sua grandezza resterà uguale, noi perché invece dovremmo smettere? Credo che non si è mai troppo patetici nel provare a sperare che le cose migliorino, non si deve mai smettere di farlo».  
Mi stava guardando intensamente, privo d’espressioni, io invece ero interdetto, non capivo se avessi sbagliato o meno a dirgli quelle cose. Gli tesi una mano con palmo rivolto verso l’alto, una semplice offerta affettuosa; lui sorrise in modo triste scuotendo la testa.  
«Perché mi stai offrendo la tua mano?»  
Scrollai le spalle. «È solo un gesto simbolico, posso offrirti solo questo. Prendila» l’invitai.  
Tirò su col naso e distolse lo sguardo, rivolgendolo verso il cielo. «Non mi piace che tu proprio con me ti senta vuoto perché dai senza ricevere» il tono fu basso e caldo, dispiaciuto ma non lamentoso.  
«So già in partenza che non mi pentirò di averlo fatto» finsi indifferenza smorzando così un po’ l’atmosfera con dell’ironia.  
Lui sorrise abbassando lo sguardo; prese la mia mano, ne baciò il palmo ad occhi chiusi e poi mi strattonò verso di sé: con le mani strette, fronte contro fronte e ad occhi socchiusi, restammo fermi immobili per non so quanto tempo, passandoci dall’uno all’altro, con quella posa e quel gesto, frasi ed affermazioni che salivano in gola ma non volevano ancora essere pronunciate ad alta voce. Non sentii più il rumore del mare, lo stridere dei gabbiani e le auto che passavano sulla strada alle nostre spalle, quando gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai sulla bocca in un modo così intenso che penso fece male ad entrambi: volevo che capisse che io per lui c’ero, che avrebbe anche potuto urlare con furia e sarcasmo che tanto lui era un essere spregevole, un figlio degenere e che non meritava nessuno, ma io avrei continuato ad esserci lo stesso.  
Non aver paura dei propri sentimenti è pauroso, a volte.  
Mi baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra, quasi a convincermi a lasciarlo andare. «Credo che sia ora che tu vada a lavoro» mi accarezzò il viso.  
«Sì» lo baciai un’ultima volta e poi risalimmo in macchina.  
«Stasera ti aspetto?» gli chiesi; non volevo che lui sentisse improvvisamente che la distanza fra noi due si fosse accorciata abbastanza da risultargli soffocante, per questo posi quel punto interrogativo alla fine della frase, per lasciarlo libero di scegliere. Mi fermai davanti alla chiesa, dove l’avevo trovato; non c’era più nessuno.  
«Sì, verrò» mi posò una mano sulla guancia e mi baciò a lungo sulla bocca, proprio davanti al portone di quella chiesa davanti alla quale non avremmo mai potuto scambiarci alcun tipo di promessa, se mai avessimo voluto farlo.  
Aspettai che scendesse e si avviasse da qualche parte e poi ripartii alla volta del ristorante. Non ero né confuso dai momenti che avevamo appena vissuto, né tantomeno convinto totalmente dalla direzione che stavamo prendendo; era come stare sospesi fra il limbo e il paradiso, ma l’importante era che l’inferno fosse lontano sia da me che da lui. Da _noi_.  
Una volta arrivato al _Vecchio lampione_ , mi cambiai velocemente ma sovrappensiero, tanto che Federica mi fermò in corridoio assottigliando gli occhi con aria critica per sistemarmi il colletto della camicia.  
«Vedi di stare bene almeno tu, stasera, eh?» mi mormorò.  
«Perché? Che succede?» mi sorpresi, ma lei si mise uno strofinaccio sul braccio e mi superò.  
«Niente di che, pare che lo chef sia influenzato».  
"Beh, è venuto al lavoro" pensai, "quindi proprio male-male non starà".  
Al piccolo angolo bar, Sergio si stava preparando un caffè.  
«Ne vuoi uno anche tu?» mi chiese. «Hai una faccia…»  
«Sto bene» assentii vagamente, «sto bene» stavolta lo dissi a me stesso. «Sì, grazie. Che banchetto abbiamo stasera?» m’informai, per divagare prima che lui mi chiedesse se fossi sicuro di stare bene.  
«Hai presente il tizio che vende tappeti? Quello mezzo invischiato con la politica che durante le elezioni cittadine ci porta sempre clienti che si abbuffano con cene post-comizi?»  
Feci mente locale «Sì, ho presente». Era un tipo che ci portava sempre clienti di una certa importanza, gente disposta a spendere molto per delle cene ma che non amava andare in locali troppo frequentati, di conseguenza il nostro era diventato il loro ristorante preferito.  
«Sua figlia compie dieci anni e siccome sua moglie non l’ha invitato alla festa di compleanno con i parenti – è divorziato, sai – lui ha organizzato una cena per un festeggiamento bis con dei suoi amici e colleghi di lavoro, senza il parentame materno».  
«Amici della figlia?» mi perplessi un attimo.  
«No, amici di lui» precisò, «non ci sono ragazzini».  
Lo fissai ancora più perplesso. «Che cosa strana».  
«La sta crescendo viziata» mi passò il caffè, «per ogni minima cosa quella ragazzina ha una doppia festa e dei regali doppi, veste solo roba firmata e ha due cellulari» prese il proprio dalla tasca e me lo mostrò, «rendiamoci conto che io ho questo vecchissimo modello con la batteria tenuta ferma con l’elastico, mentre lei a dieci anni ha due _smartphone_. DUE» sottolineò. «A quindici anni sembrerà una battona, ci scommetto».  
Risi e per poco mi andò il caffè di traverso; alle mie spalle sentii qualcuno correre in bagno, mi voltai e vidi che era il nostro chef.  
«Ma che ha?» domandai a Sergio, accigliandomi.  
«Stamattina stava già poco bene, ma ora è peggiorato: è da quando è arrivato che sta attaccato al cesso, vomita di continuo, deve aver preso un virus allo stomaco… o forse si tratta di un’intossicazione alimentare, boh» scrollò le spalle.  
Il signor Giordano uscì dalla cucina con le mani sulla testa e un’espressione di disperazione sul volto. «Come facciamo, adesso?! Deve tornare a casa, o ci riempirà il ristorante di vomito! Non riesce a stare in un posto che non sia il bagno!»  
«Ha la febbre?» m’informai.  
«Non sono riuscito a chiederglielo: si è tappato la bocca con una mano ed è corso a vomitare» si coprì il volto con le mani. «Con i clienti che abbiamo stasera, non posso permettermi una cosa simile! Non posso far vedere che il nostro chef, la persona che prepara e tocca i piatti, è in queste condizioni: deve tornare a casa. Ma chi mi aiuta però in cucina?!»  
«Io» risposi senza pensarci, portando la tazzina alla bocca.  
Mi accorsi di sottecchi che tutti e tre mi stavano fissando straniti; posai la tazzina sul piattino guardandoli vagamente convinto di quello che avevo appena detto.  
«Beh» aggiunsi, «il banchetto è di meno di venti persone e stasera potremo avere al massimo fra i cinque e i gli otto clienti in più, voi due in sala potete farcela senza di me; in cucina possiamo starci il capo, la lavapiatti e… io» conclusi schiarendomi la voce.  
«Sei sicuro?» il signor Giordano mi fissò incerto, come se io fossi qualcosa a metà strada fra una rivelazione e un incidente di percorso.  
«Sì» alzai le spalle.  
«Vatti a cambiare, allora, in magazzino trovi lo scatolone con le magliette che ci ha regalato il nostro fornitore di frutta e verdura».  
Ci andai di corsa: non potevo stare in cucina così, con la camicia bianchissima e il gilet; rindossai i jeans sperando di non macchiarmeli troppo, mi cambiai anche le scarpe, indossai la maglietta – quella con il logo del nostro fornitore – e quando fui in cucina il capo mi lanciò addosso un grembiule.  
«Diamoci da fare: in quale frigorifero sono le cose e in quale angolo della cella frigorifera puoi trovare quello che ti serve lo sai, no?»  
Gli assentii: quando c’era troppa clientela e lui e lo chef andavano di fretta, chiedevano a noi camerieri di prendere per loro gli ingredienti, sapevo dove trovarli.  
«Fammi da aiutocuoco» continuò, «apri bene le orecchie e seguimi, dovrai fare esattamente quello che ti dirò, né più né meno, magari il più velocemente possibile».  
Da piccolo ero stato uno di quei bambini che guarda la mamma e la nonna impastare e tagliuzzare sedendosi al tavolo con le manine sotto il mento, tanto che mia madre una volta, quando avevo cinque anni, si sorprese nel sentirmi sciorinare a memoria tutti i passaggi che faceva quando preparava una torta. La cucina era sempre stato un piccolo mondo pieno di segreti magici, per me, ma in quel momento non ci fu nulla di poetico, perché andavamo di fretta, eravamo disperati e il signor Giordano di ogni cosa che gli serviva mi spiegò una sola volta come prepararla – per poi successivamente passare tutto il tempo ad ordinarmi "affetta quello" o "prepara quest’altro" – e nel giro di poco mi lasciai annullare facendomi trascinare nel vortice degli ordini e dei movimenti meccanici – che dovevano essere precisi e ritmati in modo da non perdere tempo ed essere efficienti.  
Fu una serata pesantissima.

 

Verso l’una e dieci di notte, quando in sala non ci fu più nessuno, mi tolsi il grembiule e mi sedetti ad un tavolo poggiando la fronte sulle braccia: ero stanco e sudatissimo – in cucina c’è sempre un caldo infernale – esausto ma soddisfatto dal non aver creato alcun casino.  
«Bravo ragazzo, bravo» mi mormorò il mio capo mettendomi davanti una maxi ciotola d’insalata e un petto di pollo impanato, il che fece un po’ l’effetto cane-padrone, ma ero troppo affamato e stanco per farglielo notare; eravamo andati così di fretta che non avevamo neanche mangiato, avevo solo il pranzo nello stomaco.  
Il signor Giordano si sedette accanto a me con la sua porzione, sospirando. «Non credo che lo chef domani verrà, era conciato parecchio male».  
Compresi subito cosa volesse dirmi, l’anticipai. «Vuole che l’aiuti anche domani?»  
«Eh, se domani per il pranzo potresti venire un po’ prima, così mi aiuti con gli antipasti…»  
Deglutii un grosso boccone. «Va bene».  
Dopo aver mangiato mi cambiai velocemente prendendo la maglia del fornitore e il grembiule per portarli con me, per lavarli e poterli rindossare, e quando uscii dal ristorante trovai Efrem ad aspettarmi appoggiato alla ringhiera di pietra delle scale; inarcò un sopracciglio guardandomi perplesso.  
«Hai l’aria distrutta» osservò, e mi annusò. «Sai di cibo più del solito, ma anche di sudore…»  
Sorrisi ciondolando le chiavi della macchina. «Effettivamente, mi sa che avrei bisogno di una doccia urgente. Andiamo, ti racconto strada facendo…» ma mi tolse le chiavi dalla mano.  
«Guido io» non era una proposta, era un _ordine_.  
«Allora?» incalzò mentre mi allacciavo la cintura di sicurezza.  
«Lo chef si è sentito male, io mi sono proposto per sostituirlo perché eravamo con l’acqua alla gola e il capo ha accettato: ho fatto l’aiutocuoco per tutta la serata».  
Si fermò ad un semaforo e mi fissò con uno sguardo incuriosito e sornione. «E come sei stato?»  
«Guarda che non è stato un salto di qualità, gli sguatteri tuttofare guadagnano di meno dei camerieri» precisai con un sorriso.  
«Sì, ma _sala_ e _cucina_ sono due posti di lavoro diversi in un ristorante, come sei stato?» ripeté.  
«Onestamente?» mi passai nervosamente una mano fra i capelli.  
«Onestamente».  
«Mi è piaciuto di più» ammisi. «Voglio dire, mi sento stanco come non mai, però vedere i piatti uscire dalla cucina e sapere che sono preparati da me non è come portarli a spasso per la sala… e sono stato meglio».  
Mi fissò intensamente per un lungo attimo. «Potresti fare dei corsi…» insinuò, gli rivolsi un’occhiataccia. «Sì, lo so, non ti piace studiare» ripartì, «ma, andiamo!, è una cosa che a te _piace_! Cuoco in un ristorante tutto tuo, che ne dici?» ostentò un sorriso, sapeva che la cosa mi avrebbe infastidito.  
«E magari entro il 2035, eh?»  
Fece spallucce. «Non vuoi sognare, lascia che sia io a farlo per te».  
«Efrem…» mi grattai la testa sospirando stancamente.  
«Sì, lo so» finse indifferenza mentre parcheggiava, «alla fine di questa tua grande indecisione non saprai come ringraziarmi».  
Mi misi le mani sul volto e brontolai qualcosa di indecifrabile, lui si fermò e intrufolò una mano fra i miei capelli già spettinati da sé e sudaticci; alzai lo sguardo su di lui e lo vidi guardarmi quasi supplicante.  
«Chiama i tuoi, di’ loro che dormirai fuori casa, stanotte. Ti presterò qualcosa per farti una doccia».  
Lo fissai incerto per un attimo, poi annuii inspirando a fondo. «Va bene» il suo ringraziamento fu un bacio languido sulle labbra.  
Una volta dentro casa mi prese per mano e mi guidò verso il suo armadio come se non fossi mai stato in casa sua o fossi un bambino che, giocando, si era sporcato di fango e ora doveva pulirsi; aprì le ante, mi mise fra le braccia della biancheria, un paio di pantaloni di una tuta e una maglia e mi spinse verso il bagno.  
«Usa il mio accappatoio».  
«Sì, mamma» mi lamentai.  
Rise scuotendo la testa e mi chiuse la porta in faccia. Mi chiesi se davvero avessi l’aria così stravolta.  
Quella era stata una giornata pesante per entrambi e per più ragioni, in effetti non potevamo non passare la notte insieme, non potevamo non prenderci cura l’uno dell’altro quella sera.  
A doccia finita, con ancora i capelli un po’ bagnati, lo trovai in camera sua, seduto al computer – dai libri che aveva accanto intuii si trattasse di una relazione per l’università – aveva pure gli occhiali da lettura inforcati. A quell’ora della notte.  
Gli arruffai i capelli come aveva fatto lui in macchina con me. «Non stancarti tu, però, adesso!»  
Sorrise, girò la testa e continuando a fissare il monitor mi baciò la mano. «Un attimo che arrivo».  
Mi sdraiai sul letto su di un fianco e chiusi gli occhi, sapevo che così molto probabilmente mi sarei addormentato prima di subito – ero davvero stanco – ma tutto il mio corpo aveva gioito quando aveva sentito il contatto col materasso e proprio non riuscii ad esimermi dal farlo. Dopo non molto, però, sentii il suono del sistema operativo del suo computer che si arrestava, il rumore dei suoi occhiali posati sulla scrivania e i suoi passi felpati verso il letto; si sdraiò su di un fianco dietro di me, lo sentii poggiare un gomito sul cuscino per stare un po’ rialzato e poi… cominciò a farmi i grattini sulla nuca.  
«Efrem, non sono un gatto» lo sentii sbuffare un sorriso.  
«Shhh» mi schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e continuò a coccolarmi in quel modo, mio malgrado sorrisi.  
«Voglia di tenerezza?» gli chiesi, lo sentii sorridere a sua volta.  
«Sono piuttosto impacciato nel ricambiare certe _strette di mano_ , lasciami fare così».  
Ad occhi chiusi, obiettai arricciando il naso. «Con il "bel" carattere che ti ritrovi, finora nella mia vita sei finito con l’esserci anche troppo, in certi momenti» ironizzai, «non c’è bisogno che ti sforzi, potresti finire con l’essere _inquietante_ , non _tenero_ ».  
Fece una risata bassa e divertita. «Vedi di goderti questo momento, non sono così con tutti e lo sono molto, molto di rado» sottolineò con fare saputo; poi il suo tono si fece velato di malinconia. «Mi piace poter dare qualcosa».  
Aprii gli occhi fissando la parete davanti a me mentre lui continua ad accarezzarmi. «Ti è stato vietato di dare affetto alla tua famiglia, ma puoi sempre dare affetto agli altri».  
Sospirò stancamente. «Penso di aver disimparato a farlo, e quando sono riuscito di nuovo a farlo sono stato fregato».  
«Antonio» sibilai fra i denti.  
«Cuccia» mi ammonì sorridendo, tornando a farmi ironicamente i grattini sulla nuca. «Sai forse cos’è che ho sbagliato con Antonio per tutti questi anni? L’ho amato in modo un po’ troppo disperato: ero così ansioso di poter dare, di poter avere qualcuno che mi accettasse e che fosse disposto a prendere qualsiasi cosa gli potessi dare senza pensare che quest’ultima fosse impura, che mi sono buttato troppo anima e corpo, l’ho amato senza prendere in considerazione che avrei dovuto anche ricevere. Se ci avessi riflettuto, se mi fossi davvero soffermato a pensare che non potevo sopportare ancora di essere il suo amante e che dovevo rispettarmi un po’ di più, sarei stato io a lasciarlo e molto tempo fa; invece no» sospirò amaramente, «io ero troppo ansioso di poter dare e lui aveva troppa voglia di ricevere senza che l’altro pretendesse niente in cambio, perché non voleva fare coming out, e abbiamo continuato finché non ci siamo autodistrutti».  
« _Tu_ ti sei _quasi_ autodistrutto» precisai, «eri decisamente fuori di te quando ci siamo conosciuti».  
Mi baciò ripetutamente e dolcemente il viso stringendomi a sé da dietro. «Ti devo molto».  
«Non ho fatto niente» tornai a socchiudere gli occhi sentendomi pungolare il cuore: avevo allo stesso tempo la voglia che lui aggiungesse altri frasi sull’importanza che avevo io per lui e l’esigenza di scappare per non sentirgli dire qualcosa di non desiderato.  
«Ci sei stato, fin dall’inizio. Sei stato al gioco, sei stato con me, sei rimasto al mio fianco anche quando non era più divertente… Ci sei stato».  
Mi sentivo in gabbia, ma mi voltai per affrontarlo e mi ritrovai davanti i suoi occhi pieni della voglia della tenerezza che lui invece stava riservando a me.  
Gli presi il viso fra le mani. «Non sei così impuro, schifoso e crudele da non poter ricevere affetto, lo sai, vero?»  
«Sì» deglutii.  
Ma non ne era convinto.  
Lo baciai sulla bocca provando a metterci in quel bacio tutto quello che avrei voluto dargli in modo incondizionato, senza aspettarmi niente – non era proprio tempo per chiedergli qualcosa – e sentii le sue mani su di me invitarmi a sdraiarmi su di lui.  
Non protestò, non disse nulla, c’eravamo capiti, anzi, _lui_ aveva capito cosa volevo dargli e non mi fermò perché era _giusto_ che lo facessi. Sentire le sue mani che andavano sotto i miei vestiti per stringermi mi fece vibrare il cuore, perché ero consapevole di quanto fosse maledettamente importante per lui poter avere qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi senza che si scostasse dal suo tocco – fuori e dentro di un letto – qualcuno disposto a volergli bene in modo profondo, qualcuno disposto a _prenderlo_. Io l’avrei preso tutto, avrei preso ogni cosa da lui, avrei bevuto ogni singola goccia della follia che sciorinava quando faceva i suoi soliti discorsi strani.  
Volevo prenderlo da impazzire ed ero felice che lui mi concedesse di farlo.  
Non ci spogliammo in modo frenetico, ma eravamo impazienti di toccarci e quindi le bocche si precipitavano subito a baciare appassionatamente ogni piccolo centimetro di pelle che veniva scoperta prima che l’indumento fosse completamente tolto; eravamo appassionati, _bruciavamo_ , ed io ero emozionato. Tremavo.  
Lui se ne accorse, mi allacciò le braccia al collo e premette le ginocchia sui miei fianchi. «Ben» mi sussurrò all’orecchio, «guardami negli occhi» lo feci e lo vidi eccitato ma sicuro di sé. «Sei abbastanza responsabile da poter dare ciò che vuoi e poterti dare a qualcuno, fidati di te. Io mi fido di te».  
Quello fu il colpo di grazia al mio cuore, che esplose, mi sembrò di restare senza aria nei polmoni e che solo baciandolo sulla bocca sarei tornato a respirare. Entrare dentro di lui fu come spezzarsi per entrambi – glielo lessi sul volto – fu come sentire interiormente un _clack_ di un ingranaggio che finalmente si assestava, ma con l’aiuto di un colpo della mano che era costato dolore, perché le altre volte in cui avevamo fatto l’amore era stato bello, ma quella volta era quella giusta, era l’incastro perfetto, quello decisivo. Poteva essere solo così fra di noi, in quel modo.  
Era giusto, era bello, era trascinante e non avrei voluto smettere di muovermi dentro di lui perché era come se ci fossimo appena ritrovati e non volevo separarmi dal suo corpo. Era davvero come essere stati dolorosamente spezzati per essere ricomposti in un altro modo.  
Pronunciò in un sussurrò il mio nome quando sentì l’orgasmo farsi vicino, cercò il mio viso con una mano e me l’accarezzo con tocco febbrile chiamandomi di nuovo; lo guardai negli occhi, perso, e lui disse ancora una volta il mio nome, ma più forte; spinsi di più dentro di lui, la sua mano andò sulla mia nuca e mi afferrò i capelli, urlò il mio nome e io inclinai il capo all’indietro arrendendomi alla fine di quel momento.  
Tornare alla realtà significò rendermi conto che era stato tutto dieci volte più intenso di quanto mi era sembrato vivendolo, visto l’impatto al "risveglio". Ma era stato tutto vero.  
«Ben?» mi richiamò prendendomi il viso fra le mani e invitandomi gentilmente a guardarlo negli occhi, forse preoccupato perché dopo non restavamo fermi in silenzio, come attoniti, così a lungo. Lo rassicurai baciandolo intensamente sulla bocca e poi gli tempestai la linea della mandibola di piccoli baci fino all’orecchio.  
«Ti voglio bene» gli sussurrai, e lo sentii sbuffare un debole sorriso.  
«Anch’io».  
Per la prima volta nella mia vita, desiderare del bene per qualcuno e dirglielo con consapevolezza ebbe un significato caldo e pieno, un significato più forte di qualsiasi "ti amo" avessi mai detto in precedenza.  
Mi strinse forte e io mi rifugiai con la testa contro il suo collo; sentii le sue mani armeggiare dietro la mia nuca, si tolse l’anello e me lo mise al dito.  
Ci addormentammo più esausti di prima, ma più ricaricati di quanto lo fossimo mai stati.  
Efrem per me non era più una confortevole distanza, era un’ossessione.

 

Lo chef si era beccato un virus che si era attaccato al suo intestino, fu in balia dei conati di vomito e della diarrea per giorni e considerando il suo ruolo all’interno della cucina non poteva assolutamente venire o avrebbe rischiato di contagiare tutta la clientela. Così anche il giorno dopo lavorai in cucina e la metà del giorno successivo pure: in realtà sarebbe stato il nostro giorno di chiusura, ma il cugino del capo voleva festeggiare il compleanno del figlioletto e restammo aperti per lui per mezza giornata.  
Stanco morto – non ero per niente abituato a ritmi simili – tornai a casa alle 15,45, mi feci una doccia e poi andai a casa di Efrem: sapevo che aveva chiesto al suo capo di stare per mezza giornata a casa per poter finire una relazione. Non ci andai con una precisa motivazione, volevo solo stare con lui e basta nonostante avessi il bisogno di riposare.  
Mi aprì la porta e mi accolse perplesso. «Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a casa a dormire a pancia in su russando con la bolla che ti esce dal naso come nei cartoni animati?»  
Brontolai qualcosa che non capii nemmeno io e lo superai andando a passo sicuro verso il suo letto, dove mi sdraiai su di un fianco.  
Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Che ti dicevo? Devi riposare».  
«Sto con gli occhi chiusi, ma non dormo, dammi solo cinque minuti, cinque» mugugnai chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Seh» lo sentii mettermi addosso una coperta.  
«Non coprirmi, che poi mi sento caldo e comodo e mi addormento!» protestai.  
«Seh» ripeté, non togliendo la coperta.  
Sbadigliai guardandolo tornare a scrivere una relazione al computer; l’ultima cosa che sentii fu il ticchettio sommesso della sua tastiera e l’ultima cosa che invece vidi fu la luce bassa della lampada posata sulla sua scrivania riflettersi sull’anello che portavo alla mano, che avevo posato sul cuscino. Non mi aveva chiesto l’anello indietro, l’avevo ancora io.

 

Mi svegliai completamente rilassato, come se avessi dormito per ore; respirai a fondo, sentii Efrem ancora lavorare al computer e pensai che allora non avevo dormito così tanto… poi mi voltai a guardare la sveglia sul comodino e sbarrai gli occhi imprecando e afferrandola per osservarla da più vicino, incredulo.  
«Cazzo, sono quasi le sette di sera!»  
Efrem continuò a scrivere dandomi le spalle. «Ben svegliato. Chiama i tuoi, ceniamo insieme».  
«Ultimamente sto sempre fuori casa, fra non molto i miei cominceranno a lamentarsi dicendo che non mi vedono più» mi misi a sedere sul letto e mi passai stancamente la mano sul volto.  
«Stamattina ho fatto la spesa, c’è dell’insalata e della carne in frigo: preferisci quella di pollo o quella di maiale?» stava continuando a non guardarmi.  
«Devo tornare a casa».  
«Ho capito, vada per la salsiccia. E non è un doppiosenso».  
«Efrem!» mi esasperai.  
«Cucini tu? Ormai so che ti piace» anche se mi dava le spalle non faticai ad immaginarmelo sorridente.  
Mi stropicciai gli occhi sorridendo a mia volta. «Sei tremendo» biascicai alzandomi dal letto; presi il cellulare e andai in cucina chiamando i miei per avvisarli.  
Chiusa la chiamata, aprii un’anta della dispensa alla ricerca degli stessi biscotti al cioccolato che avevo mangiato da lui il giorno prima a colazione, ma non li trovai.  
Mi accigliai. «Efrem? I biscotti al cioccolato di ieri sono finiti?» gli chiesi ad alta voce dalla cucina.  
«Sì, li ho mangiati io, non sapevo che ti piacessero o stamattina avrei preso anche quelli al supermercato. Domani te li compro».  
Mi sbattei una mano sulla faccia. «Non devi comprarli per me».  
«Allora li comprerò per un certo Benedetto».  
Incapace di replicare qualcosa, chiusi l’anta e mi arresi a spezzare la fame con una fetta di pane, ma non era destino che mangiassi un boccone: vicino alla casetta del pane, trovai un depliant che illustrava i programmi di un corso di cucina per professionisti. Lo presi, gli diedi una lettura veloce e andai da Efrem.  
Appoggiai il fianco allo stipite della porta e ciondolai il depliant cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. «E questo, cosa sarebbe?»  
Si voltò a guardarmi con aria innocente. «Uh, cos’è? Cos’hai trovato?»  
«Efrem, non fare lo gnorri: non credo proprio che una cosa simile sia finita nel tuo appartamento e in bella vista per puro caso».  
«Magari avevo la finestra aperta ed è volato dentro» inventò con una faccia da bronzo.  
«È…» espirai a fondo, «è interessante, è a pagamento ma ho da parte abbastanza soldi da potermelo permettere, ma… dovrei andare a Roma per un bel po’».  
«La cosa ti spaventa?»  
«Non mi spaventa, mi blocca» precisai. «Come faccio ad essere così certo di voler fare questo da andar via da qui?»  
«Hai vent’anni, Ben» mi disse affettuosamente, «sei abbastanza grande da poterti azzardare a buttarti in qualcosa e abbastanza giovane da mettere radici in un posto che non è casa».  
E noi? Ero abbastanza grande da potermi preoccupare per noi e per la lontananza?  
Sospirai e mi sedetti sul letto posando il depliant sul comodino. «Tu come l’hai capito che volevi diventare un criminologo?»  
Voltò la sedia girevole completamente verso di me, parlandomi in modo aperto e concentrato per la prima volta in quell’ultima mezz’ora. «Non l’ho _capito_ , l’ho _scelto_ perché era una cosa che mi piaceva, che mi interessava» si fece pensoso e teatrale insieme. «Ricordo che stavo studiando Sociologia della Devianza e… sapevi che la devianza è _davvero_ relativa? Qualsiasi atto che devia dal normale è relativo, perfino il suicidio e l’omicidio: a seconda dell’epoca storica e del luogo in cui avvengono, possono essere non considerati una colpa. Ci sono soltanto quattro atti che risultano sempre e comunque devianti in ogni epoca storica e in ogni luogo: l’incesto tra fratelli e fra genitori e figli, il furto ai danni di una persona del proprio gruppo, il ratto o lo stupro di una donna sposata con un altro uomo e l’uccisione di un membro del proprio gruppo. Anche se pure fra questi ci sono rarissime eccezione. Riflettiamo un attimo» tese il dito di una mano cominciando a contare. «Il primo, l’incesto, non è qualcosa di comunque egoistico? Essenzialmente perché è vietato? Per preservarci, per avere una stirpe sana. Il secondo» stese un altro dito, «il furto ad una persona del nostro stesso gruppo, non ci vieta di fregare un nostro nemico, ma ci mette all’erta dal creare al nostro gruppo danni simili dal non riuscire più ad andare avanti verso un obiettivo comune, quindi anche questo è egoistico. Il terzo» altro dito, «non tiene conto della violenza sessuale all’interno del matrimonio, ma preserva tutti i diritti del maschio sulla propria femmina, quindi anche questo è egoistico. Il quarto» ultimo dito, «proprio come il secondo, ci preserva da possibili danni che potrebbero danneggiarci in modo indiretto, ma non ci impedisce di ammazzare un nemico: anche questo è egoistico. A quel punto ricordo di essermi detto: ma se la natura umana è possessiva, istintiva e sommariamente maiala, allora perché non posso essere stronzo?» concluse sempre più teatrale e sarcastico.  
«Quindi è stato a quel punto che ti si è accesa la lampadina sulla testa e hai cominciato ad interessarti sempre di più agli istinti umani più _allegri_?» ironizzai.  
«Esatto!» m’indicò con un dito con finta aria seria. «Tutti abbiamo un Lato Oscuro, non solo Anakin Skywalker: non ho _capito_ che mi piaceva analizzare il crimine, ho _scelto_ di farlo perché mi affascinava, mi sono concesso questo lusso. Non è affascinante vedere come una devianza può non essere tale a seconda dei casi? È sconcertante pensarlo, ma la vera colpa non esiste, c’è sempre un caso di incuria di sottofondo».  
«No» sospirai fintamente sconsolato, «credo che sia piuttosto affascinante notare come io ormai mi beva come acqua fresca qualsiasi discorso allucinato tu faccia».  
Rise, si tolse gli occhiali e si alzò venendo a sedersi a cavalcioni su di me; mi stesi un po’ all’indietro frenandomi con le mani contro il materasso e l’osservai mentre con tutta tranquillità incrociava i polsi dietro la mia testa con l’aria di un felino pigro. Qualsiasi altro ragazzo avrebbe avuto l’aria da femminuccia in quella posa, lui no, sprizzava possessione e aria di comando da tutti i pori; Efrem nei suoi gesti da seduttore era incantevole in modo disturbante.  
Poggiai la fronte contro la sua spalla. «Potresti mancarmi a Roma» mi azzardai a dirgli.  
Sbuffò un sorriso. «Te l’ho sempre detto: tu qui sei fuori luogo. Starai benissimo».  
Già, e secondo lui avevo bisogno di un vero bravo ragazzo. Per evitare di sentirgli dire cose che non mi sarebbero piaciute neanche un po’, infilai le mani sotto la sua maglia e cominciai a baciargli il collo in modo piuttosto provocante. La sua mano destra cercò mia, mi sfilò l’anello e lo indossò di nuovo, lasciando che io nel frattempo continuassi a baciarlo ovunque. Allora sarebbe stato così, adesso: quando l’avrei preso io, l’anello sarebbe tornato momentaneamente a lui, come se una parte immaginaria di lui finalmente tornasse al suo posto quando facevamo l’amore e l’anello la simboleggiasse, pensai romanticamente accorgendomi troppo tardi di che razza di pensiero sdolcinato avevo appena avuto.  
«Ti piace di più essere preso, vero?» gli sussurrai con dolcezza contro il collo.  
«Sì» ammise deglutendo.  
«Non devi farti questo tipo di problemi con me, a me non dispiace. Non è egoistico da parte tua» e per sottolineare la cosa lo baciai sulla bocca con più passione, spingendolo ad essere arrendevole sotto le mie mani. Vederlo tranquillo e sereno, finalmente appagato e non più con quel fondo di irrequietezza che c’era sempre nel suo sguardo, mi rendeva felice e mi faceva sentire più completo, più _uomo_ , di quanto mi fossi mai sentito prima.  
Non stavamo diventando qualcosa, lo eravamo già diventati.

 

Non bisogna contraddire una donna in piena crisi mistica da decorazioni natalizie, io e Sergio lo sapevamo benissimo, per questo nonostante fossimo in piedi su una sedia da quasi una ventina di minuti a reggere un festone con pezzetti di scotch attaccati dappertutto non fiatavamo: ci limitavamo ad annuire docilmente a Federica, spostando gli estremi della decorazione a destra o a manca a suo piacimento.  
All’ennesimo suo ordine contraddittorio, però, Sergio iniziò a cantare con finto tono distratto _Jingle Bells_ , io scoppiai a ridere e ne guadagnammo un’occhiataccia da parte della nostra amica e collega; Sergio fece cenno di chiudersi una zip sulla bocca.  
Una volta trovata finalmente la posizione definitiva del festone sopra la finestra più grande della sala del ristorante – Fede diceva che era una cosa essenziale e centrale da fare, che se non avessimo messo per prima quello avremmo perso il bilanciamento delle decorazioni da mettere in sala e, in soldoni, sarebbe scoppiata una guerra civile e saremmo morti tutti – presi un tagliacarte e cominciai a spacchettare gli addobbi per l’Albero di Natale. Eravamo riusciti a chiudere un po’ prima: il signor Giordano ci aveva chiesto la cortesia di addobbare il locale dandoci anche una certa somma da spendere in addobbi alla moda.  
«Voi siete giovani» ci aveva detto, «conoscete meglio di me le mode del momento: io sono rimasto a quando da piccolo mettevo sull’Albero di Natale tutto quello che mi piaceva, ora ogni anno per Natale c’è una nuova moda! Comprate quello che può rendere bello, moderno e natalizio il ristorante, mi fido di voi, fatemi questo favore». Credo che subito dopo Federica abbia avuto un orgasmo spontaneo.  
È vero che io e Sergio avevamo paura che lei potesse inseguirci per la sala con un coltellaccio in mano, qualora sbagliassimo a seguire i suoi molto onorevoli ordini, ma di certo lui era particolarmente buono e docile alle parole di lei: un ragazzo non si mette addosso tutte le lucine di Natale e una ventina di palline in mano – diventando così un Albero di Natale vivente – solo perché è giusto che una ragazza abbia sempre sott’occhio i ninnoli disponibili mentre gira intorno all’albero decidendo la giusta posizione in cui metterli. Sergio era cotto, e anche da un bel pezzo.  
Risi scuotendo la testa e feci per spacchettare un’altra confezione di palline; sentii il cellulare vibrarmi in tasca. Era un SMS da parte di Efrem: "Ti va un tè da me appena finisci con la nazista del Natale?" – sì, gli avevo parlato della _passione_ di Fede.  
Alzai per un attimo gli occhi sui miei due amici, vidi Fede accucciata a terra vicino ad una presa elettrica: stava provando i giochini delle luci osservando che effetto facevano _addosso_ a Sergio. Mi sbattei una mano sulla faccia: ok, Sergio non era cotto, era _andato_.  
"Ok" digitai velocemente, affrettandomi a terminare al più presto l’agonia mia ma soprattutto quella del mio amico.

 

L’arrivo del Natale stava rendendo sempre più triste Efrem, me ne accorsi perché il suo spiccato cinismo stava raggiungendo vette particolarmente acute mentre commentava le spese pazze della gente, ma ciò era sicuramente dovuto al fatto che avrebbe passato i giorni di festa da solo, cercando disperatamente un buco di tempo e un luogo sicuro per dare alla sua sorellina il suo regalo di Natale. Non doveva essere bello essere circondati da amici che ridono parlando delle abbuffate natalizie in famiglia ed essere soli. Anch’io avrei passato il Natale con i miei, forse io e lui saremmo riusciti a vederci per Santo Stefano, e me l’immaginai solo in casa a bere birra e ruttare guardando film horror e splatter in segno di protesta. O forse dei film porno gay.  
Mi aprii la porta e mi afferrò per il colletto del giubbotto per baciarmi subito appassionatamente sulla bocca, risi contro le sue labbra notando di sottecchi come stava chiudendo con un calcio la porta continuando a baciarmi; mi trascinò in cucina e mi baciò di nuovo sbattendomi letteralmente contro il lavello: mi dissi che l’aria natalizia lo stava facendo sentire sempre più solo, per questo stava diventando sempre più attaccato a me in quegli ultimi tempi.  
Riuscii a separarmi dalla sua bocca cercando di riprendermi dal paio di spinte che aveva dato al mio bacino con il suo; mi schiarii la voce. «Dicevamo, il tè?»  
Rise, mi schioccò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra e aprì una delle ante accanto a noi alla ricerca dei filtri. «Hai preferenze?» mi chiese, sapeva che conoscevo bene ormai tutto quello che aveva a casa.  
«Quello alla menta andrà benone» risposi, aprendo un altro sportello per prendere il pentolino che teneva sempre accanto alla roba per la colazione, biscotti compresi.  
Vidi una confezione ancora intera dei biscotti al cioccolato che mi piacevano tanto.  
Li aveva comprati davvero. Per me.  
Mi successe una cosa molto buffa: mi mancò l’aria e non riuscii neanche a deglutire, come se avessi improvvisamente dimenticato come si respira; gesticolai basito mentre lui – ignorando realmente cosa mi stesse passando per la testa – del tutto tranquillo infilava una mano dentro allo sportello che avevo aperto e prendeva il pentolino.  
«Che c’è?» mi domandò stranito.  
«I biscotti» li indicai scioccamente.  
Lui non capì cosa volevo sottolineare, sorrise e piuttosto mi guardò intenerito la solita mano che tenevo per più di metà coperta dal polsino della maglia. «Sì, te l’avevo detto che te li avrei comprati» rispose in modo naturale, prendendomi la mano, scoprendola e baciandomela prima di mettere l’acqua sul fornello.  
Per lui era tutto normale, naturale… ma io non ci stavo capendo più niente. Cos’eravamo?  
Da codardo, provai a comportarmi come niente fosse, vidi che lui aveva preso lo zucchero e i cucchiaini, così io presi le tazze e… mi voltai verso il tavolo e me lo ritrovai davanti a braccia conserte, con espressione seria e sorniona insieme.  
«Ben, ho tantissima voglia di psicoanalizzarti: dimmi cos’hai».  
Io avevo un mucchio di cose nella testa e forse era proprio arrivato il momento di dirgliele. «Efrem, io…»  
«Tu?» incalzò, abbassando lo sguardo per incontrare il mio, che lo evitava.  
Sospirai, posai le tazze sul tavolo e cercai di parlargli nel modo meno patetico possibile. «Senti, lo so che per ora non ne vuoi sapere niente di relazioni, che sei scottato e ti va bene stare da solo. Lo so che preferisci una confortevole distanza stando con me senza avere troppe complicazioni, ma… giuro che farò tutto quello che vuoi, sarò tutto quello di cui hai bisogno e nel momento giusto, rispetterò i tuoi tempi e i tuoi spazi, ma posso essere solo io la tua confortevole distanza mentre cerchi di rimetterti in sesto? Posso?»  
Era ancora a braccia conserte, mi stava guardando con la bocca appena aperta, stranito e sorpreso. Per un lungo attimo temetti davvero di aver fatto la più grande cazzata della mia vita.  
«Quindi tu» parlò sommessamente, «per me faresti la grossa cazzata di aspettarmi tutta la vita?»  
Mi schiarii nervosamente la voce. «No?» chiesi conferma di non doverlo fare.  
Sospirò e si passò le mani sul volto, era la prima volta che lo vedevo fare un simile gesto un po’ esasperato, quindi mi preoccupai ancor di più.  
«Ben, io ho il bisogno continuo di vederti e di toccarti, quando non lo faccio divento progressivamente sempre più nervoso. Lo sai come si chiama questa?»  
Era una domanda retorica, il mio cervello lo registrò, però in quel momento mi sentii abbastanza rincoglionito da non avere la risposta pronta. «No».  
«Ossessione».  
Quando una distanza non era più confortevole, diventava un’ossessione, questo mi aveva detto.  
«Sono ossessionato da te» proseguì, «non posso mantenermi distante, non posso…» deglutì nervosamente. «Non posso nemmeno immaginare di provare ad uscire con un altro ragazzo».  
«Niente più distanze, allora?» chiesi incerto, ad un passo dall’essere sollevato e felice. «Non mi dirai più che merito un bravo ragazzo? Non mi dirai più che devo partire per quel corso?»  
«No, Ben» scosse la testa tornando ironico, «quel corso devi proprio farlo, perché se ancora non l’hai capito io sono fiero di te e non…» non gli feci finire la frase: gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai sulla bocca fino a quando restammo entrambi quasi senza fiato.  
Niente più incerte, niente più domande che non venivano fatte per mancanza di coraggio: stavavamo davvero insieme ed era una cosa talmente bella che quasi non riuscivo a crederci. Non riuscivo neanche a smettere di baciarlo.  
Si separò improvvisamente dalla mia bocca ponendo un dito fra me e lui, guardandomi ironicamente serio. «Dicevamo, il corso…»  
«Efrem, ci siamo appena messi insieme, potremmo lasciar perdere per adesso una mia probabile partenza? Potremmo?» mi esasperai.  
Mi allacciò le braccia intorno al collo sospirando. «Dovresti fidarti di più delle tue capacità: non sei pigro o svogliato, hai soltanto paura di non essere abbastanza responsabile, ma lo sei eccome!»  
«Efrem…» provai a zittirlo baciandolo.  
«No, ascolta, non fare il mio errore» fissò gli occhi nei miei, «io ero così felice di avere finalmente Antonio che non ho visto altro e quando la nostra storia è finita ero completamente svuotato. Dovresti investire qualcosa anche su te stesso, non pensare di non poter partire perché fra di noi è appena iniziata, non puntare il tuo futuro tutto su di me» poggiò la fronte contro la mia. «Io sono fiero di te» ripeté, «andrà tutto bene».  
«Detesto i film d’amore che finiscono con i protagonisti che si mettono insieme all’aeroporto prima che uno dei due parta» brontolai.  
Rise divertito. «Ma sono felici e contenti ugualmente, no?»  
Dovevo inventarmi su due piedi qualcosa per poterlo ricattare, ma lui era una sorta di Arsenio Lupin, una mente diabolica, con cosa avrei potuto barattare con la mia partenza?  
Ah!  
«Ok, penserò sul serio di frequentare quel corso se tu passerai il Natale con la mia famiglia».  
Si pietrificò. « _Questo_ Natale?»  
«Ovvio che non intendo quello dell’anno prossimo!» sfoggiai un sorrisone.  
«Vorresti presentarmi ufficialmente alla tua famiglia?» era sbigottito.  
«Forse, se parlerai di omicidi e istinti primitivi mentre mamma ti serve i tortellini in brodo, potremmo restarci tutti un po’ male, ma non credo che sarà un completo disastro» scossi la testa con nonchalance.  
«Ben» parlò pazientemente, «i tuoi stanno facendo finta che tu non sia gay…»  
«Beh, prima o poi avrei pur dovuto presentare loro qualcuno, non credo pensino sul serio che resterò single a vita! Voglio presentare loro _te_ » sottolineai con convinzione.  
Socchiuse gli occhi riflettendoci come se la cose gli stesse costando molta fatica, ed effettivamente era sicuramente così. «Probabilmente tua madre penserà che sono il figlio del demonio».  
«Forse» alzai le spalle, «ma mia nonna è un’appassionata dei più famosi delitti in famiglia ed è una comare pettegola: potresti conquistarla facilmente» ironizzai.  
Sbuffò un sorriso e nascose la testa nell’incavo del mio collo. «Verrò».  
«Allora io andrò» deglutii a stento tutto ciò che quell’affermazione significava per me e per noi.  
«Posso presentarti mia sorella?» mi chiese quasi esitante.  
«Sì» risposi sicuro. Perché no? «L’acqua sul fuoco!!» sbarrai gli occhi indicando il fornello alle mie spalle.  
Rise spingendo il bacino contro il mio per allontanandomi da lui, mi prese per mano, spense il fornello e mi trascinò in camera sua.  
«Benedetto, ci siamo appena messi insieme» imitò il tono di voce che avevo usato prima, «potremmo per adesso lasciar perdere il tè? Potremmo?» mi spinse sul letto.  
«Sì, potremmo» sorrisi furbo provando a sfilarmi l’anello per metterglielo al dito, ma lui mi afferrò per polsi, bloccandomi.  
«No» schioccò la lingua, «per questa volta tienilo tu» mi fissò negli occhi slacciandomi velocemente i jeans, vi infilò una mano dentro e inarcai la schiena preparandomi mentalmente ad ogni cosa avrebbe voluto farmi. La bocca di Efrem era capace di farmi cose talmente oscene da farmi vergognare a posteriori più di quanto mi fossi vergognato dopo aver visto per la prima volta un film porno.  
Lo amavo anche per questo.

 

Avevo avuto paura che per reazione all’iniziale freddezza dei miei Efrem diventasse duro e sarcastico sfoggiando il peggio di sé – l’avevo messo in conto, ma non mi era importato davvero più di tanto – ma invece dopo il primo approccio le cose si normalizzarono molto ed Efrem con mia madre fu gentilissimo, e con mia nonna si comportò come con la vecchietta con cui l’avevo visto nel negozio dove lavorava. In certi momenti mi sorpresi ad essere interiormente commosso nel vederlo passare finalmente il Natale con una famiglia e non solo, con la _mia_ famiglia.  
Penso che inizialmente aiutò molto il fatto che avessi detto a mia madre come mai insistevo così tanto ad averlo con noi per Natale: mamma si dispiacque molto quando seppe che la sua famiglia l’aveva allontanato e sarebbe rimasto da solo per le feste, diventò più disponibile. Inoltre, davanti ai miei, io e lui mantenemmo un po’ le distanze, provando ad abituarli man mano all’idea reale e materiale che io avessi una relazione omosessuale. Fu un percorso lento fatto di piccoli passi, perché non solo i miei genitori dovettero accettare Efrem, dovettero anche una volta per tutte affrontare la mia sessualità, ma quando dissi a mamma che sarei partito e lei nella sua replica aggiunse un preoccupato "Ed Efrem?" capii di avercela fatta e che avevo avuto ragione nel provare ad essere come il mare.  
Il signor Giordano aveva aperto il _Vecchio lampione_ nel posto in cui, alla luce di un lampione, erano iniziati i suoi sogni. In quello stesso posto, alla luce di un lampione, avevo incontrato Efrem ed entrambi con l’aiuto l’uno dell’altro eravamo riusciti a prendere in pugno i nostri sogni e le nostre vite. Avevamo annullato tutte le nostre confortevoli distanze, avevamo aspettato una vita intera, però alla fine ce l’avevamo fatta a crescere insieme.  
All’aeroporto sorrise in modo sornione sistemandomi il colletto della giacca, io stavo brontolando.  
«Te l’avevo detto: odio quando due si salutano così!»  
Lui fece finta di non sentirmi. «La lontananza da te mi renderà costantemente frustrato e non avrò alcuna ricompensa per ciò, quindi evita di tradirmi, perché questo potrebbe scatenare la mia follia omicida».  
«Ricevuto» assentii fissando il soffitto.  
«Verrò a trovarti a sorpresa per testare la tua fedeltà».  
«Va bene» continuai a non guardarlo.  
«Se non risponderai ad una mia chiamata, quando finalmente lo farai ti insulterò per il ritardo».  
«Va bene».  
«Non sottovalutare le capacità investigative di uno studente di Criminologia, non mentirmi mai».  
«Va bene».  
«Ti amo».  
«Va be…» mi bloccai e abbassai lo sguardo per fissarlo, stava sorridendo. «…ne?»  
Sorrise di nuovo e mi afferrò per il colletto, mi baciò sulla bocca. «Ti amo. Vai al gate, adesso, o perderai l’aereo».  
«Ti amo anch’io» deglutii.  
«Sei tu quello che aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire» disse con fare saputo sistemandomi di nuovo il colletto, «pretendi sempre di dare senza ricevere, quindi… beh, eccotelo: ti amo».  
«Sei… sei» incespicai socchiudendo gli occhi non trovando le parole, «sei il solito pazzo allucinato».  
Rise. «Lo so!» pacca sulla spalla. «Vai, adesso».  
Misi il borsone in spalla, gli misi una mano sulla nuca e poggiai la fronte contro la sua guardandolo intensamente negli occhi per qualche secondo; gli schioccai un ultimo bacio sulla bocca e poi mi separai velocemente e silenziosamente da lui.  
La distanza che stavo mettendo fra me e lui non sarebbe stata confortevole per nessuno dei due e paradossalmente era questo quello che mi stava aiutando a partire e mi rassicurava sul nostro futuro insieme. Eravamo l’uno l’ossessione dell’altro, non saremmo mai stati davvero distanti – il suo anello era con me, gliel’avrei ridato quando avremmo di nuovo fatto l’amore – perché eravamo riusciti a scaldare quella parte fredda che ognuno di noi aveva dentro di sé prima d’incontrarci.  
Efrem era ed è talmente parte di me che tutto quello che per me è ormai confortevole non è più una distanza, ma la sua presenza.  
Alla luce di un lampione, nello stesso posto, a distanza di anni si erano accesi altri sogni e altre speranze, quando c’eravamo incontrati. Non dico che vorrei che accada la stessa identica cosa nel mio locale – per quanto possa amare Efrem, non voglio che qualcuno entri lì dentro a fare una piazzata plateale al proprio ex davanti alla fidanzata ufficiale – ma spero tanto che, un giorno, ancora altri sogni possano accendersi qui come in una sorta di secondo passaggio di testimone.  
Non si è mai troppo patetici nell’essere come il mare.

 

  
  
  


  
**Note finali:**  
Bene, eccoci qui alla fine della seconda storia per l’Avvento, uat a emoscion! (ma anche no).  
Nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo, i quattro atti considerati devianti in ogni epoca e in ogni luogo del mondo sono reali, non sono invenzioni della mente contorta di Efrem e non li ho googlati XD è roba che ho studiato (Sociologia della Devianza è l’unico tipo di Sociologia che mi piace e amo, tra l’altro XD).  
Se vi stesse chiedendo anche come mai sono così in fissa con ristoranti e locali di questo tipo è perché ho esperienza diretta e indiretta XD  
Il motivo per cui all’inizio questa storia si chiamava _Al vecchio lampione_ è proprio per la "reprise" finale, ma le confortevoli distanze erano il filo conduttore della storia e ciò legava i due protagonisti, così l’ho cambiato.  
Per l’angolo dei cazzi miei: l’idea dello scambio dell’anello mi è venuta mentre giocavo col mio di anello; porto sempre una fedina da diploma d’oro giallo con incisi i rami di quercia, sulla parte interna c’è inciso il mio nome e la data del mio esame orale, ci gioco sempre (un giorno di questi la perderò e urlerò disperata).  
Per una serie di vicissitudini tristi ho passato un lungo periodo in cui non mi andava di scrivere e questo ultimo capitolo è rimasto interrotto per un bel po’. Poi una sera ho detto alle ragazze "Se finisco di scrivere una storia che ho cominciato, giuro che metto la conga su Facebook" e infatti l’ho fatto: chi è fra i miei amici nel mio account personale quel giorno ha visto un bellissimo video della conga preso da YouTube dove un omino stilizzato balla con un cappello di paglia. Amai molto.  
E questo è tutto, appuntamento al 12 dicembre!  
Vostra Gra.


End file.
